One Sarmatian
by MedievalWarriorPrincess
Summary: This is the story of Brenna, and her search for a lost brother that will bring so much more than she'd ever dreamed of. Longer summary inside. Please R&R! Chapter Thirteen : Two Vows and a Debt Repaid, now up! : D
1. Chapter 1 : Saxon Slave

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the King Arthur characters. The only ones I own are the ones out of my own imagination, Brenna, Maelgwyn, Atoll, all of Brenna's animals and any others not out of the movie, that I may add as I see fit, as well as the plot. **

**Authors Note: This is the first fanfic, or any story that I have written for anyone other than myself or my best friend to read. I have always loved to write but have been too shy to share them ;) I hope you all like my story and that none of the events and such have been done before, it is entirely out of my overactive imagination. .lol. The stories I have read on this site are an inspiration, I only hope my own offering is worthy. Please read and review but be gentle, I'm still new at this. **

**Summary: This is the story of one girl, of one spirit that refused to be broken by Saxon captors. This is the journey of Brenna, of her captivity and torment at the hands of the Saxons, of a friend and mentor, of a brother found, and of a love that fairytales are made of. A love that heals all wounds. A love that would last an eternity. This is the story of One Sarmatian. Rated to be safe, for violence, some language, and suggestive themes. **

**

* * *

Prologue **

The Saxon army encampment sat nestled against the foot of the mountains. A forest at the north edge and rolling green hills flowing into the distance to the south. After months of raiding and pillaging throughout parts of Sarmatia and their neighboring lands, they had set up a base camp to wait out the winter before returning to Saxony to rejoin the larger military contingent. Theirs had been a mission to gather wealth and slaves to fund their campaigns in Britain and the rest of the world, a mission at which they had succeeded.

At least, they thought they had succeeded. They had made one serious misjudgment however, one that they would continue to make again and again. They thought that by brute strength and overwhelming numbers that they could break their enemies and anyone who would oppose them. But what they did not realize was that some hearts could not be broken, nor some spirits tamed.

There was one slave in particular that they would come to wish they had either killed when they had the chance, or never laid eyes upon. One slave who would help change the course of everything to come. One slave who would become part of their worst nightmare.

One Sarmatian.

* * *

**Chapter One : Saxon Slave **

Brenna pushed back a stray lock of raven colored hair with a bruised hand and sighed softly to herself. It had been nearly a year since the Saxons had attacked her small Sarmatian village, killing most everyone in sight, including her parents, and enslaving the few remaining.

A year of hell, of beatings and of being forced to lie night after long night with the brutal leader, Atoll. Just the thought of his name sent an involuntary shiver down her spine, as she pulled her thin woolen cloak more tightly about her battered body, to ward off the chill of wind that swept through the camp.

A burning fire of hatred flared in Brenna's green eyes as she narrowed them and gazed through the early morning mists. At the edge of the forest Atoll stood like a king amongst his lieutenants, barking out orders in his harsh, gravelly voice. His monstrous frame stood well above the tallest of his army, and the heavy cloak of leather and firs made him appear even larger. He was a demon straight out of hell with his wild mane of dark hair, long beard, evil black eyes and vile disposition. How she longed to have her bow and arrows or even a sword, it would be worth it to die if she took him with her.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a heavy hand smacking her across the back of the head,

"Watch what you're doing wench, Atoll'll not be happy with burnt stew ta fill his belly. Ye know what happens when Atoll's not happy don't you. . . Sarmatian whore. "

"Yes my lord", she choked out, forcing a look of broken obedience into her eyes as she looked up at the man who'd hit her. "It won't happen again my lord."

"See that it doesn't." With a smug smile the man, Andsaca, continued on to his own stew pot, where he plunked himself down and gave her an evil grin.

Turning from the man, Brenna returned her attention to the pot in front of her. She added some more herbs for seasoning and gave it a good stir, then sighed and stretched her aching body.

She hated Andsaca, hated them all, and dreamed of the day when she would make her escape. Always she watched and listened for her chance. For months now she had been slowly trying to gain their trust, allowing them to think her will was breaking. She'd perfected the look of humble obedience and had even stopped fighting when Atoll had his way with her. All the while though, her spirit, that of the great Sarmatian warriors before her, burned deep within. She longed for the day when she could pick up bow and sword and axe, climb on the back of a mighty war horse and ride free with the wind.

As if on cue, the enraged scream of a horse could be heard in the distance, followed shortly by the pounding of many hooves. She looked toward the sound and soon, over the crest of a hill, a small herd of wild horses could be seen as they were being driven towards the encampment.

Dragged in their wake by four Saxons on horseback, was what was obviously the lead stallion of the herd. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the fuming, kicking, shrieking piece of horseflesh. He was magnificent. Huge and perfectly formed, he had a long well crested neck that flowed into a short back, before ending in broad, powerful hindquarters. The rising sun caught his coat and made it shine in brilliance. A pure shimmering silver with a long, thick, mane and tail of jet black, swirling around black stockinged legs that lashed out at all who attempted to approach him.

The Saxons tried to drag him into a small pen but as soon as the ropes were handed to men on the ground he bolted. Smashing his way through the flimsy poles he took off, dragging the unlucky Saxons holding the ropes. A group of men on horseback quickly moved to block his exit, while others swung more ropes over his head. After several moments they had him somewhat restrained and began to pull him back across the camp.

Her stewpot forgotten, Brenna stood staring after the horse, oblivious to the commotion around her. She was quickly snapped back to reality however as Atoll's voice boomed over the campsite,

"Build a stronger pen, and tie him to the trees until you do. This one is MINE! I'll tame the beast!"

Turning, he picked up the nearest person and threw him in the direction of the forest. "I said NOW!"

The Saxons scrambled to obey, lest they personally incur the wrath of their commander. Several of them jumping up and heading for the forest to chop trees for poles. The rest rushing around going about their duties, before his rage turned in their direction.

"Now where is my food?" His black eyes narrowing in on the cookfire in front of his tent, where Brenna scurried to dish his food into a rough wooden bowl.

"Stupid Sarmatian whore, can you do nothing right?" He strode towards her, an evil glint in his eye. "Must I do everything myself?"

Atoll growled, snatching the bowl from her hand as she held in out to him, head bowed in submission.

"I'm sorry my lord, I'll do better next time. I promise, my lord." Brenna nearly gagged on the words, as she tried to placate the beast.

"Sorry's not good enough, I think you need another beating."

With a wicked smile, he dropped the bowl, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet.

"Still haven't learned your place."

As he drew back his hand to hit her, a commotion arose across the way as the hounds took to baying and straining at their tethers.

"What is going on now?" Without a glance at Brenna he threw her to the ground and strode off across the camp.

"Get back to your chores, whore."

Brenna pulled herself gingerly to her feet, unhealed wounds throbbing, and looked off in the direction of the dogs. She just barely caught a glimpse of fluffy brown rabbit tail as it disappeared into the trees in the direction of the pond.

'I shall have to thank him later' She thought to herself, a slight smile grazing her lips. Then, ducking her head to hide the grin, she hobbled off as fast as the ropes at her ankles would allow. Setting off to go about the aforementioned chores.

* * *

Late that evening Brenna huddled in her tent, her body wracked with a whole new set of aches and pains. Atoll'd left her but moments ago, after yet another brutal attack. He was always in a sour mood but tonight had been worse. Some men he'd sent out on a reconnaissance mission days ago, still had not yet returned and Atoll was furious. As usual he took his temper out on Brenna, savagely beating her as he had his way with her. 

"Wonder what he did before I came along?" she softly questioned the night air.

"Squeak." Came the tiny reply. Brenna gave a smile of happiness and reached toward the small brown mouse. It was quickly replaced by a grimace however as pain shot through her side like a knife. Holding one hand to her injured ribcage, she scooped up her tiny friend with the other.

"Looks like another cracked rib is the injury of the hour, my love." She whispered, to be interrupted by the tent flap flinging back.

"Who are you talking to wench?" The guard sneered, leering eyes searching the small prison.

"No. .no one my lord, I must have spoken aloud in my sleep." Head downcast, her long matted curls hid the mouse from view as she quickly placed him within the folds of her cloak.

"Well be quiet!" With that he wrenched the flap back down, leaving her in darkness once again.

She waited a moment to be sure he would not return, then held her small friend up in front of her. He looked at her, eyes sparkling inquisitively in the firelight sneaking through the cracks in the tent. She smiled at him once again, placed a kiss on the top of his furry little head, and set him down on the ground. Reaching into the pocket of her cloak, she withdrew a small crust of dried bread that she had saved from her meager dinner. Brenna held it out to her friend and he took the offering, then scampered back out under the wall of the tent.

Wrapping her thin cloak as tightly about her body as she could, Brenna lay back down on the cold, hard ground. She could hear the sounds of the men in camp. Laughing and talking as they ate hearty meals whilst she was given thin gruel and dried crusts of bread, barely enough to keep her mouse friend alive. As she sat shivering in bare feet, a thin dress and cloak, they lounged at fireside in heavy wool and fur cloaks and warm leather boots.

Atoll's voice boomed suddenly across the camp, "Silence!"

Shaking her head, she pushed such thoughts out of her mind. Imagining instead that she was home again, a child warm in her bed. Her twin brother next to her as they laughed at a story their mother was telling them. Their father sitting across the room in his chair, smiling at them. Brenna fell asleep with a smile on her face, horrors of the present momentarily forgotten. Safe for the moment in the arms of love, if only in her dreams.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all in the encampment, a pair of eyes watched silently from the forest. 

Observing all.

Watching and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hope Renewed

**TwistofShadows - My 1st review! I was so happy to hear that someone loved my story! I was quite stunned and quite excited to get such positive feedback. I do think my characters through very thoroughly before I even start the actual writing, from their appearance to their family, as well as their past and future. I'm also happy that you found it so realistic. Thank you for such wonderful comments. I hope you will continue to be pleased. **

**KnightMaiden - Thank you, I'm so glad you like my story. I'm very excited about this and where it will go. As to a pairing, I'm not saying a word, you'll just have to wait and see. .lol. I don't plan to reveal just whom her brother is yet either, though you may get some clues. Haven't decided yet. Sorry, I love a bit of mystery. . .lol.**

**Mandamirra10 - Thank you very much, I'm glad you like my story. I have so many exciting ideas for this I can't wait to get them out!**

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, I've been sick and had a bit of trouble getting started with this chapter. Hopefully the next will come a little more quickly. Please keep R&Ring. . .let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Hope Renewed**

It had been a week since they had brought the stallion into the encampment. A week in which Atoll had tried, unsuccessful as of yet, to break him. He had begun with his trademark beatings, and then, when that only served to further enrage the animal, he'd started withholding food and water. He'd hoped to starve him into submission. Instead, however, the stallion appeared to have no ill effects of the starvation, whatsoever. Atoll grew angrier and, if possible, more violent as the days passed. He could not figure it out. . . until one evening. . . he did.

Brenna had been sneaking water and food to the stallion.

She knew it was foolish to even attempt such a thing, but she could not bear to stand by and allow the beautiful creature to be treated as she was. She had gotten away with it for days but had,in one horrifying moment, beencaught.

Atoll was livid beyond belief, and had beaten her savagely, until even his lieutenants thought he'd finally gone completely mad. Her salvation had come in the unexpected form of a Saxon scout, stumbling mortally wounded into the camp. He brought news of the reconnaissance party sent out almost two weeks prior, and the second sent out mere days before.

Dead, all of them dead.

They'd been ambushed and had never even seen their attackers. Their rankshad beenthrown into confusion and decimated by a shower of arrows, before they could even form a defense.

Upon hearing this, Atoll flew into a screaming rage, ordering some of his troops to prepare for battle and the others to stay behind and guard the encampment.

Forgotten and unnoticed by all, Brenna had dragged herself to her tent where she collapsed in a bruised, bleeding heap, and passed into blissful unconsciousness.

Atoll and his men moved out before dawn, leaving behind Brenna, the other two remaining slaves and a only a few dozen Saxons to guard them. That would be a mistake he would live to regret.

* * *

Brenna took a cleansing, albeit painful, breath of pine air as she limped slowly down the path to the pond. 

Her footsteps silent in the grey dawn, muffled bythe thick layer of pine needles and moss, that blanketed the forest floor.

A squirrel chattered a happy greeting from the treetops as she passed by, and she glanced up at him, watching as he scampered along a branch several feet up.

She loved the forest, with its tall trees, plants and especially it's animal inhabitants. It calmed her to walk through the early morning serenity of the woods, listening to the animals going about their daily routines. Escaping for a few moments the harshness of campfire smoke and Saxons.

This morning, however, there was no peace to be had. All she could think of was the pain. It seemed to radiate from every inch of her body with a life of its own. Her head pounded, and her left eye was swollen shut, a deep purple/black. Blood still trickled slightly from a gash on her forehead at the hairline, and another on her right calf. She was sure her left arm was either broken, or at least very badly sprained, as it was swollen to nearly twice it's usual size. The rest of her body was a mass of bruises, small cuts, and scrapes.

Upon reaching the pond's edge, Brenna set down the basket she was carrying and knelt by the water. She glanced over her shoulder to the path behind her, and gave a small sigh of relief. Usually a guard or two followed her on her morning excursions to the pond, though not always.

As they grew to trust her more and more (especially when Atoll was away) they allowed her new freedoms. Without them there it meant that she could take her time and relax her constant guard.

Turning back to the basket, she pulled out the dishes she had come to wash and set them before her on the mossy ground. Quickly cleaning the pot, wooden bowl and utensils, she replaced them in the basket and withdrew a rag. This Brenna dipped in the icy cold water and began to bathe her wounds with slightly shaking hands.

She drew in a sharp intake of breath as the cloth came into contact with the gash on her forehead, but quickly stifled it. Fighting a wave of nausea brought on by the pain, she rinsed the cloth again and again. Submerging it once more, she held her left arm in the water for a few moments, hoping to numb the throbbing at least a little. Pulling the rag out, she bunched it up and held it against her black eye, the icy coldness bringing a slight respite to the bruise.

Closing her good eye, Brenna took several long, slow breaths. Trying to will away the pain and the rising desperation and hopelessness of her situation. She'd been strong for months, but this last beating, worse than any before, had brought her very close to the breaking point. There was only so much one soul could take.

"Will I never escape this place? Never see my brother again?"

She questioned the air around her. Thoughts of her brother, her twin, filled her mind. His hair, so like hers, dark and unruly. His smiling eyes as they laughed and played, carefree children roaming the brilliant green hills surrounding their village. But then the Roman soldiers came and took him, and those same eyes filled with sadness. She knew not if he still lived, but clung to the hope that he did indeed. He was all she had left in the world, he had to be alive.

A sudden noise to her right snapped her back to the present, as her eye flew open and looked for the source.

There, on a mossy stump about a foot away, sat a small brown hawk. His inquisitive eyes meeting her gaze without a trace of fear, not that that was unusual, animals were rarely afraid of Brenna. She glanced quickly over her shoulder towards the path, ensuring herself that she was still alone, then spoke aloud.

"What are you doing here love?" The bird held out his foot towards her and she noticed for the first time that he carried something.

"What have you got there?"

She reached out her hand and he dropped the item into it. Looking down she was surprised to see a dagger, with what appeared to be a piece of bark tied to it. Clutching it to her chest she swiftly looked to the path once again, before untying the leather strips holding the wood to the blade.

Raising her eye to the hawk, she saw he was still there, gazing upon her serenely, waiting.

Unrolling the piece of bark she read the single word carved there,

'Tonight.'

With a soft gasp of shock, she scanned the forest around her, but could see no one. Returning to the bird, her green eye stared into his questioning brown ones.

"I'll be ready."

With a nod of his head, the bird took to the air and was gone.

Wrapping the dagger in the bloody rag, she hid it securely under the dishes in the basket. Climbing to her feet, Brenna picked it up and turned toward the path. Just then footsteps could be heard tramping through the forest, followed by an angry voice.

"Where are ye wench? What's taking ye so long?" Before the owner of the voice even came into view she knew who it was. . . Andsaca.

Brenna ducked her head and started shuffling towards the path, a perfectly obedient servant.

"I am coming my Lord, please forgive me for taking so long." Coming up behind her, he shoved her in the direction of the camp, sending shock waves of agony through her body.

"Stupid Sarmatian whore, get ye self back to camp and get about yer chores. Lazy wench."

Clenching her teeth and clutching the now precious basket to her side, Brenna scurried down the path. Ignoring the beastly man who followed close behind. Her mind flooding with plans, she walked with a new sense of purpose.

Her heart filled with hope renewed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Freedom

**lozcollie - I'm glad you like my story. Sorry the update took so long. **

**TwistofShadows - Thank you for another great review, they really inspire me to keep going. (hint. .hint. .to others. .lol) Hope you like this chapter! **

**A/N - I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Sorry this chapter took so long, it's been kind of a crazy week. For those of you waiting for our dear knights to make their appearance, hold on just a bit longer. They will be coming soon. . I promise. Please R & R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Freedom**

Brenna cradled her injured arm against her body and poked at the fire with her good one. It crackled and spat loudly, sending a shower of sparks skyward, which were instantly whisked to the west by the icy cold wind winding its way through the encampment. She shivered and tried to tug her cloak more tightly about her body as she shuffled closer still towards the fire. The hard ground upon which she huddled was itself growing colder by the minute, as it became damp with evening dew. She stared deep into the flames as they danced and flickered in the growing wind. Wind which carried with it smells of food from around the camp. Her stomach twisted painfully at the odor of roasting meat and stew. It had been well over a day since she had last eaten and she was starving.

Early that morning as Atoll had been moving out with his troops, he had left strict orders that neither Brenna nor the stallion were to be given any food until his return. She could still see the sneer on his face as he had leaned towards her, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her bruised face close to his." You are so fond of it. Then you and the beast shall share the same fate."

Brenna's thoughts were interrupted as thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, causing her to look up from the flames. To the west the sky was afire with color as the sun sank on the horizon, but to the east. . . to the east dark thunderclouds loomed. Bright flashes of lightning could been seen, streaking across the plains. Moving her gaze from the sky to the camp, she realized that most of the Saxons were so either so drunk, or so involved in their games of dice, that they had not yet even noticed the quickly approaching storm. Peering through the quickly fading light, she gazed across to the stallion's pen.

The Saxons had constructed a much stronger one, with a thick pole driven deep into the ground in the center of it, which the horse was tethered to. He shook his head, tossing his long mane and lashing his tail about in fury. Even from across the camp she could make out many cuts and welts on his sweat soaked silver hide. 'From Atoll's whip.' she thought angrily. ' Such a beautiful creature. . . no one. . . should be treated so cruelly.' Brenna blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and, making a sudden decision, struggled to her feet.

" I cannot feed him, but there is no reason I cannot offer him some comfort and companionship. He could use a friend as much as I." she whispered to the breeze.

Steeling herself against the waves of pain that every step produced, she slowly made her way towards the pen. She had made it almost half way across the camp, when she was brought to a quick halt as a strong hand grabbed her injured arm and wrenched her around. Letting loose an involuntary scream of agony, she fell to her knees, only to be jerked back up again and dragged into the darkness behind the row of tents, which surrounded the encampment.

"And just where do ye think yer goin wench?"

Half unconscious, Brenna was vaguely aware of the forest to one side of her and the camp to the other, as her attacker dragged her further away from the light of the campfires. Peering bleary eyed into his face she caught a glimpse of him as a flash of lightning lit the sky. Andsaca. The name brought her mind suddenly back into focus and a recklessness filled her body as she glared daggers of silver green fire at him.

"I am going to see the stallion, now get out of my way you filthy cur!"

Andsaca's eyes widened in shock at her bold words, then narrowed as he raised his arm and backhanded her across the face. Stars danced in her head and pain exploded in her already battered face, as his hand came into harsh contact with her swollen eye. She fell to the ground, fighting against the darkness which threatened to consume her.

"Who do ye think ye are? No wench talks to Andsaca that way. Atoll's or not I'm goin ta give ye what ye deserve. Ye stupid Sarmatian whore!"

Brenna forced her eyes open just in time to see him lunge for her. A scream of terror wrenched itself from her throat as she closed them again. She fumbled desperately in the pocket of her cloak for the dagger, determined to defend herself this time, or die trying. When he failed to make contact however, her eyes flew open once again. Crawling to her knees Brenna saw her enemy sprawled flat on his back a foot or two away. Confused and unable to see far in the shadows away from the campfires, she dragged herself closer to his body. Another bolt of lightning lit the sky, illuminating the scene before her. There he lay, eyes staring unseeingly at the night sky, an arrow protruding from the center of his forehead. With a gasp of horror Brenna stumbled backwards then sank to the ground for a moment, stunned, before the realization of what was happening hit her like a splash of cold water.

Her mysterious saviors had arrived.

All throughout the long day, she had forced her mind away from thoughts of rescue. Afraid that she would drive herself mad with anticipation, only to have her hopes shattered when they did not appear. But now her heart flared with a wild anticipation. This night. . .this night she would be _free_!

Snatching up the dagger from where it had fallen, Brenna quickly cut loose the ropes at her ankles. Pushing her pain to a far corner of her mind, her great Sarmatian will arose once again and swelled within her. Climbing to her feet she stealthily crept back towards the camp. Thunder shook the ground and lightning came in almost continual flashes, lighting the scene of chaos in the encampment. The Saxons, caught unawares, stumbled around under a hail of flaming arrows. Tents and men alike caught fire, adding to the confusion as the soldiers scrabbled for their weapons. The sky chose that moment to open the flood gates. Rain began to pelt the ground, quickly extinguishing the fires, but adding a whole new set of problems. The ground fast became slick with mud and, with the fires out, the only source of light became the lightning. In the confusion the Saxons began to fight each other. Blinded by mud and rain, they lashed out with sword and axe at any who came near.

Watching from behind a tent, Brenna was unsure of what to do. As far as she could see, other than the arrows, her rescuers had still not shown themselves. 'Where are they?' She thought to herself. 'Why do they not appear?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream of rage from across the camp. 'The stallion!' Swiftly turning, she started to head in the direction of his pen, when she ran into a solid wall. Losing her balance, she nearly fell, but was steadied by a firm but gentle set of hands. Bringing the dagger up to defend herself she blinked, trying to clear the water from her eyes. A tall shape loomed before her, and in flashes she was able to make out a man with dark hair, reaching out his hand towards her. Without warning he drew a dagger from his belt,

"Get down!"

Unthinking Brenna dropped to the ground as the man threw the dagger. A sharp cry of pain was heard, followed by the thud of a body crumpling to the ground. Looking round to where she had stood but a moment before, there sprawled a Saxon with an enormous battle axe near his lifeless hand. Wide eyed she turned back towards her rescuer as he crouched down beside her.

"Who are you?" She questioned, pushing sopping wet curls out of her face.

"My name is Maelgwyn. I am a friend, you must trust me." The man glanced up towards the encampment, then fixed his gaze back upon her. "Come we must leave quickly, before the Saxons realize it is an invisible army they fight."

"An invisible army? But where are the others? Surely you do not come alone?"

"There are no others."

Brenna stared into his gentle grey eyes for a moment. Something deep in her soul told her she could indeed trust this brave stranger and she made her decision. Climbing to her feet, she took the proffered hand and smiling at him, nodded.

"I am Brenna."

He smiled back at her, his hand in hers calloused and rough. " Are you able to ride?"

"Yes, I. . ." With a gasp of remembrance her eyes flew towards the stallions pen, where he thrashed against his tether. "The stallion! I cannot leave without him!"

"There is no time we must leave now!"

"No! Atoll will kill him!" Gesturing towards her bruised face she continued." This is because of him, I'll not have it be for naught."

She wrenched her hand from his grasp and stooped to pick up her dagger. "Go, save the other slaves. I'll free the stallion and meet you in the forest by his pen."

With a sigh, Maelgwyn put a hand on her arm. "The others are already dead."

Brenna's head snapped up at his words, her eyes filled with sadness and shock. "They were good people, they will be dearly missed." Blinking back tears, she pulled her arm free, her gaze pleading. "But we can still save the horse. . _please _Maelgwyn!

He stared down at her for a moment, taking in the desperate determination in her face. His gaze roamed over the ugly bruise, the eye half shut from swelling, to the gash on her forehead. 'What sort of beast could do this to another human being?' Closing his eyes in resignation, Maelgwyn nodded. " I will help you, but we must be swift." With another glance towards the camp, he pulled his bow from his shoulder and notched two arrows. "I will distract them, now go!"

No further urging needed, Brenna took off in the direction of the pen. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Maelgwyn let loose the arrows, reloading and firing rapidly as he moved towards the battle. She then turned her thoughts back to the horse, as she reached the crude gate and shoved it open. After a furtive gaze about to ensure none had seen her actions, she moved cautiously towards the stallion. His eyes rolled in his head and his forelegs lashed out. Losing his balance in the rivers of mud snaking through the pen, he slipped and nearly went down. Righting himself, he backed as far away as the tether would allow, trying to get away from the strange creature calmly approaching him, hand outstretched. Murmuring soothing words of encouragement, Brenna continued towards him.

"What did that hideous beast do to you, love?" Blinking back tears at the sight of the cuts and welts marring his beautiful hide, she stretched her hand to gently touch his muzzle. He snorted and tossed his head up, but she persisted and soon her soft words and touch reached him. Beginning to calm down, he allowed her to run her hand along his neck and across his back. Ignoring the screams and shouts of the battle raging to her rear, Brenna continued with a string of meaningless words as she stroked the stallion gently. Drawing the dagger from the folds of her cloak, she sliced through the ropes holding him, and led him

from the pen.

Looking toward the encampment once again, she saw Maelgwyn running through the mud in her direction. Sheathing his twin swords on his back as he ran, he let loose a shrill whistle. Out of the forest appeared a large black stallion, followed closely by a smaller brown packhorse.

"Come we must go now!" Swinging into the saddle, he offered his hand to her, intending to pull her up behind him. Hesitating, Brenna glanced from the stallion to Maelgwyn and back again. Shouts were heard from the direction of the camp as the few remaining Saxons regrouped and began to head towards them. "What are you waiting for!" He called in frustration.

The stallion stood, unsure precisely what to do with his newfound freedom. Taking a few steps away he threw his head in the air and looked first to the hills rolling off in the distance, then to the frail human still standing uncertainly at his side.

"Go!" She told him, with a wave of her arm. "You are free!"

With a snort and a toss of his head, he made his decision. Turning back towards the girl, he knelt to his knees before her. Brenna's eyes widened in surprise, but a glance at the swiftly approaching Saxons made up her mind for her. Grabbing a handful of mane in her good hand, she swung herself onto his back, gripping his flanks tightly with her legs as he lurched to his feet. Guiding the stallion with pressure from her knees, she moved him alongside Maelgwyn, who slung his bow onto his back, and gathered his horse's reins in one hand. With the other he motioned to Brenna.

"We must head northwest along the foothills and then cut into the mountains." Eyes worriedly taking in her pale face and assortment of injuries, some freshly reopened and bleeding, he questioned her. "Are you sure you can ride alone?"

Steeling herself with a deep breath, Brenna nodded, already turning the stallion in the direction he had indicated. With a glance over her shoulder, she gave him a bold grin. "Just try to keep up with us." Touching her heels to the stallion's flanks, she held on tightly as he leapt forward, in a full gallop within just a few steps.

Maelgwyn gave a short bark of astonished laughter before urging his own mount on after her. At his sharp whistle the packhorse followed and from the trees his hawk soared out after its master. Within moments the sounds of the encampment faded behind them and all that could be heard was the steady rhythm of hoof beats.

Brenna leaned low over the stallion's neck, as they raced across the plain, urging him on to greater speeds. Thrilling in the sensation of his powerful muscles moving beneath her, and the caress of the wind and rain in her hair, on her face. Cleansing her body and soul. Feeling something she had begun to think she would never again experience.

Freedom.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Birthmark

**lozcollie - Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this. Arthur and his knights are coming very soon I promise. As for a pairing, all I can say is my readers will find out when Brenna and her dear knight do. . .lol. Sorry I'm evil. ;)**

**like i'd tell you! - That's a good guess, but no he's not. That will be revealed in time as well. I am giving you all a glimpse of him in this chapter however.**

**ThePonderosa - Thank you! I'm happy that you liked the part with the stallion. You'll find as the story progresses that he is only the beginning, she has a very special way with animals. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TwistofShadows - You're welcome, it was well deserved. Thank you so much for continuing to review, I love your reviews, they always let me know just what you like about it. Sorry you've had to wait so long for this addition.**

**Ms Genova - Wow! Thank you, I love yours as well! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. ; )**

**To all of my reviewers - Please keep them coming! They mean so much to me and they really do inspire me. Hint. . hint to ALL my readers. .lol. ;)**

**A/N - I'm sorry this one took so long. First off, I was wrestling with a number of different ideas for this chapter. Then once I finally decided I didn't have to fit everything in, that I could indeed use flashbacks later on, and was planning to sit down and finish it, life itself got a little crazy again. .lol. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this installment. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

I thought I would add in a little glossary of names that I have used so far. Many of them I have chosen not just for the way they sound but for their meanings as well. I meant to start doing this earlier but kept forgetting, better late than never though, eh?**

Brenna - raven, dark haired, raven maid

Atoll - hateful (appropriate, eh?)

Andsaca - enemy

Maelgwyn - lord of the hounds (not chosen for meaning, just really liked it)

Drefan - trouble

Grimbold - fierce, bold

More to come as they are revealed. ; D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Birthmark**

Atoll stood atop one of the many hills to the east of the encampment, at least, what was left of it.

The rising sun at his back cast it's golden rays over the scene before him, mockingly it seemed. The rain of the previous night had vanished, leaving in it's place a brightness that boldly highlighted the destruction. His cold black eyes narrowed as they took in the burnt, flattened tents, the bodies scattered about, and the dozens of arrows blanketing the area like a small forest.

For a moment he watched as his remaining men searched for wounded among the carnage. Then he growled and turned towards the soldier, Drefan, who was cowering in the muddy grass at his side.

"You are telling me that _ONE _man did all of this?" He flung his hand out in the direction of the ruin that had once been his camp. "_One_ man was too much for seasoned Saxon warriors to handle?"

"He fought as a demon, my lord. First with flaming arrows and then not one but two swords. Appearing from the night as the storm struck. . .we were unprepared. ." Drefan's voice trailed off as he beheld the cold fury in his commander's eyes.

"_Unprepared?_" Atoll spat the word out as though it were something distasteful, his rage building with each passing second. About to launch into a tirade, his next words were interrupted as he spotted Grimbold, one of his lieutenants, running up the hill toward him. Holding his tongue he waited as his second in command came to a halt in front of him.

Grimbold drew in a deep breath before raising his eyes. He knew with a certainty that Atoll would not be happy with the news he brought and wished more than anything that anyone but he could be the one to deliver it. A shiver raced up the spine of the usually fearless man, as he was met with a black, reptilian gaze of pure evil.

"Well, what have you to report?" Atoll snarled, disgusted by the fear he detected in the other man's face.

With a deep, fortifying breath Grimbold replied, "There are six men left my lord. . including him." He jerked his thumb towards Drefan. "The slaves are dead, the horses are gone, run off one of the men said. The food and supplies are destroyed, the tent they were in caught fire. There is not much left."

An animalistic rumble emanated from Atoll's throat as he spoke.

"Six. . . I leave behind dozens and _six _remain?" Atoll's chest heaved in fury. "Dozens to stand against one and still you fail!"

His vision began to blur in a red haze of anger. Grabbing Drefan by the front of his cloak, he dragged him to his feet, preparing to vent his rage on the first thing within reach.

In a matter of weeks his once proud army had been cut in half, and these incompetent fools tell him it was all done by _one_ man.

As he raised his free hand to strike the now whimpering soldier, a sudden thought crept into his mind. His eyes swept the encampment, searching for something but not seeing it. Looking from the soldier to his lieutenant and back again he questioned,

"What of my whore? Is she among the dead?"

When neither replied fast enough he backhanded Drefan, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"_Is she among the DEAD_?"

Blue eyes wide, Grimbold shook his blonde head. "No my lord, she was not."

"Well then where is she?"

"The men say that she left with the man. . . on the stallion."

Atoll began to shake with suppressed rage at the words but before he could speak Grimbold continued,

"That is not all my lord, they also believe that the man was a Sarmatian knight."

* * *

Maelgwyn looked skyward through the leafy green canopy of trees. Between the crisscrossing branches he could make out patches of blue sky chasing away the last of the black storm clouds. Just after dawn as they had entered the forest, the rain had finally let up, turning first to a gentle mist, and then ceasing completely. Giving a small prayer of thanks to God for that blessing, he let his troubled grey gaze fall upon Brenna once again.

They had traveled hard and fast throughout the night and into the dawn, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the Saxons as possible. To begin with Brenna had seemed as though she was alright, she'd hidden the pain well behind a carefully erected façade of bravery, but the long, hard ride through the icy, pounding rain had taken it's toll. Over the past few hours he'd become increasingly anxious of her condition. With her injuries it was a miracle that she had remained upright this long. The only thing holding her there was willpower, and a strength born of sheer desperation to escape her captors. Now even this was failing her, he could see it in the slump of her shoulders and in the stiffness of her posture atop the stallion.

About a mile into the forest they came upon a wide, shallow creek. Reigning in alongside its muddy banks, Maelgwyn dismounted and walked towards Brenna. The stallion turned his head to look at him and snorted, but remained still, cautious of the precious cargo he carried. As he drew closer he could see the fine tremors that wracked her thin frame and, when she looked up at him, her eyes burned feverishly. Her soaked hair clung in wet tendrils to her pale face, and sweat droplets beaded upon her brow. Over the burbling of the creek and the heavy breathing of the horses, he could faintly make out the sound of her own short, harsh breaths.

"Why have we stopped?" Brenna questioned, her voice shaky and unsure.

Before Maelgwyn could form a reply, she swayed and tried in vain to steady herself. Losing the battle, her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to slide from the stallion's back.

Rushing ahead the last few steps, he caught her in his arms and gently carried her to a soft patch of moss, where he carefully lowered her down.

'Please do not let her die now.' Maelgwyn silently prayed once again. 'Not when we've made it this far.'

He quickly checked for and found a weak but steady pulse. Pressing the back of his hand against her forehead, his own creased in worry as he felt the fiery temperature of her skin. He glanced around at the soggy ground and dripping branches before gathering her up into his arms and moving to his horse. Placing her in the saddle, he swung up behind her and tucked her as securely and comfortably as possible against his body. Turning to the stallion he spoke aloud,

"Sorry my friend but this time she rides with me. We need to get her somewhere that is warm and dry."

The horse looked at him and snorted, nodding his silver head, the thick black mane spraying water droplets, then followed as he guided the black down into the creek.

Maelgwyn glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the packhorse was following, and smiled when he saw her carefully picking her way down the slippery embankment into the water, the hawk perched atop her back.

Sticking to the water, he followed the creek deeper into the woods, heading north now toward his destination in the mountains, a few hours ride away. He just prayed that Brenna would still be with him when he arrived. He could feel the heat radiating from her feverish body and hear the sound of her labored breathing. Gazing down at her, something amid the ugly purple bruises on her left wrist caught his eye. A marking, dark pink in color, about an inch or so long and in the perfect shape of an arrowhead. Running his thumb over it gently, he realized it was a birthmark.

* * *

_Many, many miles away. . . _

The young knight sighed as he leaned his aching back against the cool stone. He gazed out across the darkened fields stretching into the distance from his perch atop Hadrian's wall, his thoughts dark and troubled.

He hated it here, hated the Woads, hated the weather, and most especially hated the Romans. Them, he despisedwith every ounce of his being, and counted the days until he would be free.

Earlier that day there had been another battle, another young knight lost well before his time, another life wasted for a cause not their own. Another boy that had been wrenched away from his home, his family, everything he had ever known and loved. And for what? For a fight that was not and never would be their own? All he had wanted. . .all _any_ of them wanted . . was to survive this madness, this nightmare and return to their loved ones.

The thought of family brought to the front of his mind a picture. One that played constantly at the edge of his memory. A picture of a dark haired girl, smiling and laughing as they played together, her silver green eyes dancing with mischief. His sweet, beautiful sister. His reason for living. Thoughts of whom kept him going when he would have long past given up, surrendered to the darkness, and faded away.

Always he wondered of her. . . what was she doing? Was she happy? And most importantly. . did she live? Of this he was nearly certain, he felt that he would surely sense it in his heart if she no longer walked the earth. However, for the past year he had felt an inexplicable melancholy and, at times, phantom pains wracked his body. Sadness and pains that had nothing to do with his current situation. The only explanation he could offer was that they were somehow connected to his sister. They had always been very close as children, as twins they had shared a special bond that only two whom had shared a womb could experience. When the Romans had come and taken him, he had felt as though a piece of his very soul had been ripped from his body. Now, years later, he still felt a vague emptiness that refused to be filled.

Raking a hand through his dark locks, he sighed once again and stood. Turning to leave in search of his bed, he stretched his arms out, and closed his eyes as he yawned, exhausted. The soft light of the moon fell across his hands just as he opened his eyes, and perfectly illuminated the arrowhead on his wrist. Stopping in his tracks, he stared at it for a moment, then let his gaze roam back to the impossibly full moon. He spoke softly into the cool night breeze, his voice barely a whisper as his words were whisked away on the east wind.

"Wherever you are. . . I love you Brenna."

* * *

**A/N - Well I hope you all enjoyed that, I know there's not as much action as the previous ones, but trust me there is plenty of that to come. .lol. I had originally planned for this to be a much longer chapter. However, I decided to split it here as it flows better this way, and also, if I hadn't it would have been days more yet before it was posted. Anyways, please R&R. . .the more reviews. . .the more inspired I get. . .hence chapter 5 may come more quickly! ; D**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Valley

**Ms Genova - Thank you muchly, your review really made me smile. : D As for the identity of her brother, I will tell you this, it will be revealed very soon. . I promise not to make you wait too much longer. . lol. I cannot wait to get to the knights myself, but feel there is just a bit more to tell before I get there. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**

**lozcollie - Thanks for the review! ; D **

**TwistofShadows - Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, they mean a lot. I'm sorry this update took nearly as long as the last. Hope you enjoy it! **

**like I'd tell you! - Thanks! I'm very happy that you love this! And thank you for the compliments. . do you really think so?**

**MORWEN12 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this. Sorry it took so long. ;D**

**A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long, I really wanted to have it up sooner but had a bit of writer's block trying to get started. Then it was thanksgiving. . with turkey to cook. . and eat. .lol. Mmmm turkey. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

**For this chapter's glossary of names, just one.**

Caedmon - a wise warrior

* * *

**Chapter Five : The Valley**

The sun was just setting as Maelgwyn crested the rise leading to the secluded valley, nestled deep in the mountains. He reigned in the black and sat for a quiet moment, staring at the beauty unfolding before him. To the east the sky was turning a dark midnight blue but to the west where the sun slowly sank behind the mountains, it was ablaze with a last burst of magnificent color. Every imaginable shade of pink, purple, red and orange boldly streaked the gradually darkening sky, and the valley itself was bathed in a soft golden glow. The greens, reds, and yellows of the late autumn foliage stretched before him invitingly and the river snaking its way across the easternmost side glittered as though covered in a thousand precious gemstones. With a sigh of contentment he raised his eyes skyward and caught sight of his hawk soaring on the evening breeze.

"I could stay here forever." He breathed softly.

There he sat for a few moments more, soaking up the peace of the ancient forest, breathing deeply of the fresh, crisp pine scent. Until a soft groan from Brenna returned his attention to the bundle in his arms.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice hoarse and pain filled. Hugging her more closely to his body, he leaned close to her ear and replied.

"Where the Saxons cannot find us."

With a sigh of relief, Brenna closed her eyes against the light and leaned back against Maelgwyn, nestling deep into the protective haven of his arms. Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, he touched his heels to the black's sides and continued down into the valley.

* * *

Atoll tore savagely into a chunk of venison and glared at the setting sun. Flinging the bones into the fire before him, he wiped his greasy hands on his breeches and watched as the flames angrily devoured them. 

The camp was hushed and silent about him, the only sounds coming from the campfires and an occasional whimper from one of the hounds. No one wished to draw attention to himself for fear of invoking the wrath of their commander. He had sent a scout out earlier in the day to search for Brenna and the stallion, but the man had yet to return. There were many who thought he would not. If he were to return without Atoll's whore it would mean his death, and the men seriously doubted that he would find her. If the decimation of over half of their numbers was any indication, the Sarmatian knight would be long gone, and the girl with him.

Getting to his feet, Atoll strode to the edge of the encampment and beyond. Heading for the hill at the northwest edge, he climbed to the top and stood staring into the distance. Some of the men sent wary looks in his direction, but he ignored them, focusing instead on the mountains stretching into the distance. Evil black eyes burning with rage, he growled into the silence.

"I will have you back . . . no one escapes me and lives . . . _no one."_

* * *

When Brenna next awoke, she wished with all of her heart that she hadn't. For a few long moments all she could think of was the pain. Trying desperately to ignore it, she struggled to concentrate instead on the world outside. 

Slowly but gradually, it began to work and she became aware of things one detail at a time. She could hear the distant sound of rushing water and, closer, that of a fire, the flames crackling and popping. Off to her left she could make out the soft sounds of horses munching contentedly on grain.

Covering her body was a warm fur and leather cloak, and there was something soft underneath her as well, a saddle blanket perhaps? Her feverish body felt much too warm, so she raised her good arm and shoved the cloak partway off. Breathing as deeply as her battered body would allow she gazed upwards and suddenly realized that there were no stars or moon in sight.

Raising herself slightly and very carefully, she took a better look at her surroundings and was startled to see firelight dancing on rough rock walls. Curious now, Brenna slowly and cautiously sat up and gazed about. She was in a cave, small, but with more than enough room for two people and their horses. She smiled slightly when the stallion looked up from his feed and nickered softly in her direction.

Hearing her stir, Maelgwyn turned from the packhorse, his hands full of healing supplies and a bundle of cloth. Crossing the gap between them, he knelt by her side and laid the supplies on the cave floor. Gently brushing aside the damp curls resting limply against her forehead, he carefully examined the gash near her hairline. The wound itself did not look promising, showing early signs of infection. Her fever however did seem fractionally reduced, so at least that was a small blessing. Untying a small water skin from his belt, he opened the top and held it towards Brenna. Green eyes wide she thirstily reached for it and he helped hold it to her lips for a few small sips, before taking it away and setting it on the ground.

"You must not drink too much at once. Having been without, it may make you sick."

Brenna nodded in understanding, thankful for the coolness that had already soothed her parched throat.

At her nod, he reached for the bundle of cloth, unfolding it to reveal a brown woolen tunic and a pair of leather breeches. "I'm afraid these will be quite large, but they are dry and warm. As well, I have a piece of rope that you may use for a belt."

He raised his eyes to meet hers and found them to be filled with grateful tears, which she was desperately trying to blink away. Clearing his throat, Maelgwyn's gaze dropped awkwardly from Brenna's as he unrolled the leather protecting his healing supplies, and began to sort them. He was a man not easily perturbed, but the sight of this poor creature crying over basic human kindness deeply disturbed him.

"I am sorry to cause you more pain, but I must clean and dress your wounds."

Reaching for two woolen blankets lying nearby, he continued. "I need to examine your injuries, and I cannot do so through your gown. I have these blankets with which you may cover yourself. . "

His voice trailed off as he finally raised his eyes to meet hers and found her face burning with embarrassment and her eyes wide with fear. Seeing the terror etched on her bruised, swollen face, Maelgwyn was struck anew with a wave of anger at the man who had done this. His eyes darkened to a deep thundercloud grey as they grazed over her painfully thin body. Taking in the broken arm cradled against the filthy, torn dress, the cuts, the welts, the bruises and the burns. A tremor of rage raced up his spine and his heart twisted painfully in his chest.

'How could one do such a thing? What sort of monster could treat another so cruelly?'

He felt ill as his mind ran rampant with thoughts of the horrors she must have endured at the hands of Atoll. Closing his eyes momentarily to regain his shredded composure, he reached gently for her hand, enclosing it in both of his own. Opening his eyes he met her anxious gaze as he spoke vehemently.

"You must not fear me. I would _NEVER_ do to you what Atoll and the Saxons did. And I will die first before I will allow _ANYONE _to harm you in such a way _EVER_ again. Of this I swear to you. . . You _MUST_ trust me."

He held her gaze as her mind and heart battled one another. Finally, after what seemed an age, the tenseness left her body and she let her head fall against his chest.

"I do."

* * *

_Two hours later. . . _

Maelgwyn stood just outside the entrance to the cave, staring up at the full moon. He was exhausted, body, mind and soul. It had taken him well over an hour to clean, treat and dress Brenna's extensive injuries. An hour that had seemed an eternity.

He still wasn't sure whom it had hurt more, Brenna or himself. By the time he had finished his entire body had been drenched with sweat and shaking. It had nearly killed him to cause her so much added pain, even though it had been a necessary evil. As if setting her broken arm had not been bad enough, she had had not one but two infected lacerations that required cauterizing, along with several cracked and broken ribs. But through all of it she had made not a sound. He had heard grown men. . seasoned warriors, shrieking like banshees at less than what Brenna had suffered, and yet she remained silent. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and her good hand desperately clenched the blankets, but not a whimper escaped her lips. He had given a quiet prayer of thanks to God when she had finally passed out, as he laid the white hot knife against the long jagged wound on her back, and fell into blessed darkness.

Shaking his head, he rubbed a hand over his burning eyes and slumped to the ground, leaning back against the cool rock wall. The coldness soothing his aching muscles, as he gazed out across the darkened valley, streaked silver with the light of the moon.

He had thought himself hardened in the way of healing, that no injury could faze him. In his fifteen years of service he had encountered countless wounds far more severe, had seen things in battle that would send a normal man screaming into the night never to return. This was different however, Brenna was one who should never have had to experience what she did. An innocent in a world gone mad.

This night, he knew, would haunt him for the rest of his days.

* * *

Brenna suddenly found herself staring into Maelgwyn's concerned grey eyes. His words slowly cut through her panic clouded mind, calm and reassuring. 

"Brenna. . Brenna wake up. It is only a dream. He cannot harm you now."

Gazing at him in confusion, her brain worked frantically, trying to piece things together. The last thing she remembered was the intense burning of the knife against her body and then, nothing. But wait, there was something else. A dream. Yes, she had been dreaming.

"It was my brother." She began, raising a shaky hand to her forehead, pushing her hair out of her flushed face. "I heard my brother, telling me that he loves me. But then he was gone and I was again witnessing the attack on my village. My parents struck down before my eyes and then. . . their murderer, Atoll, he saw me, ordered his men to capture me. . . I can still hear his hoarse, evil laughter. I tried to escape but there were too many of them, they dragged me away and. . . that night. . . Atoll. . . . he. . . . " Her voice trailed off and her eyes filled with terror as she relived in her mind the horrors of that day and so many more afterwards. A year of torture.

Great, heart wrenching sobs wracked her body as she collapsed into Maelgwyn's arms and buried her face in his chest. Releasing tears so long held back. Tears for her parents, for her friends, for all that she had lost, and all that had been done to her.

Brenna had no idea how long they sat that way. Maelgwyn holding her in his lap, gently rocking her and stroking her hair. Finally, the sobs began to subside and she raised red-rimmed eyes to his face. As she tried to get her breathing back to normal, she gazed once more upon the face of her rescuer. The face of a man, she realized suddenly, that she was already beginning to love as a brother. To depend upon. Reaching out her hand, she laid it upon his bearded cheek, feeling the roughness under her fingertips. Glancing down, she lowered her hand to the front of his tunic as she cringed slightly in embarrassment and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I've soaked your tunic through."

Following her eyes, Maelgwyn laughed gently and replied teasingly. "You have nothing to apologize for my lady, I will gladly be your handkerchief any time you so require my services." When she huffed in mock indignation and shoved him away, he turned and picked up a wooden cup, filled it from a pot on the fire and handed it to her.

"Now drink this, it will assist with the fever, and should also ease your pain. Then you must sleep, your body needs rest in order to heal."

"What is it?" Brenna asked suspiciously, wrinkling her nose at the foul smelling brew.

"A tea made from several different herbs and such. It works, trust me, I have used it myself in the past."

Still eyeing him dubiously, she held her breath and swallowed it as quickly as possible, then handed him the cup. She knew not if it was merely her imagination, but the potion seemed to begin its job almost immediately. The pounding in her head began to subside, and the pain in her body eased, her muscles loosening and relaxing. She looked up at Maelgwyn, a worried frown creasing her brow as he gently drew her into his arms and leaned back against the cave wall.

"What if I have another nightmare? What if the Saxons do find us?"

"They will not find us here. Besides no one could come within miles of this valley without Caedmon seeing them and alerting me."

Brenna gazed up at him sleepily, the tea beginning to take full effect. "Who is Caedmon?"

"You've met him, in the forest, by the pond."

"The hawk?" She questioned after a moments thought.

"Yes, now sleep." He whispered into her ear. "You've nothing to fear. I will protect you and no harm will come to you while I've breath in my body."

She snuggled deeper into his protective embrace, breathing in his scent, the scent of freedom, then smiled in contentment as he began to softly sing. It was a song from home, from childhood, a Sarmatian lullaby that her mother had sung each night, as she tucked Brenna and her brother under the furs. As she began to drift off she remembered one more thing she needed to say.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned, pausing mid-song.

"For everything."

* * *

**A/N - Well I hope this was worth the wait! As always, hopefully I'll get the next out quicker. . .I've given up on guarantees though. . lol. Reviews do help though! I LOVE to see and hear what everyone thinks of this so. . .please, please, please read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6 : A New Mission

**TwistofShadows - I love how you tell me the technical things that you like about this! It's been quite a while since I've been out of school, so it's nice to hear that I am still doing something right. .lol. I'm just sorry that I always make you wait so long for updates. (smiles sheepishly) I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**like i'd tell you! - Thank you for your wonderful comments! smiles I am very happy that you are enjoying this so much. I will tell you that her brother's identity will finally be revealed very, very soon now. As for Maelgwyn, he does sound quite like Tristan doesn't he? I actually picture him as a slightly younger looking Aragorn, kind of scruffy, but oh so gorgeous. Quiet and strong, fiercely loyal and very protective of those he loves. Sorry for the long wait for this, hope you enjoy! **

**lozcollie - Thank you I am so glad that you think so, I'm sorry you have to wait so long in between updates though. ;D**

**Ms Genova - Thank you so much, your comments mean a lot! I'm happy that you like Maelgwyn, I myself am falling more in love with him with each chapter I write. He is such a sweetie! That may sound odd but it's the truth. . .lol. I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so very, very long. : D**

**Shpadana Zizais - Thank you very much for your review! I'm happy that you are enjoying this, and no, I do not think it was too critical. You made some very good suggestions and I will try to incorporate them into my story more and more. It has been many years since I have been out of school and for most of them my writing had been pushed to the side because of work stresses and such. It's only recently that I have rediscovered my true love of writing and hope to take some evening writing classes next year. This is the first story that I have written in years, so I am open to constructive criticism if it may help improve my work. Just one thing though. . .you think you have things figured out, do you? In the words of my beloved Captain Jack Sparrow. . That's interesting. .that's very interesting. (smiles enigmatically) Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Eshlyn Kar - Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you like this! And thank you for adding me to your author alert! You're the first person to do so! Anyhow, here is your update, hope you enjoy: D **

**A/N - To all of my reviewers, thank you so much for continuing to do so. They make me so very happy. (smiles) I'm really sorry for the extra long wait for this chapter, I've been sick with a cold for over a week now, which has turned into a chest infection. . . ick! So, needless to say I have not felt much like writing. Anyway, I'm starting to feel a little better now. . gotta love prescription drugs. .lol. . . So I've finally gotten on with this. Yayy! Well, on with chapter six! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six - A New Mission

_Several years later. . . . _

It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky, chasing away the last of the early morning chill. It had been a long harsh winter, and the inhabitants of the Roman fort at Badon Hill were enjoying this reprieve to the fullest. It was still early morning, but already folk from the neighboring farms and villages were pouring through the gates, filling the marketplace and overflowing into the nearby streets. All vying for the best spots from which to hawk their wares. They brought with them cartloads of everything from early vegetables and fruit, to bundles of wool, earthenware pottery, baskets of freshly baked breads, crates of chickens and pigs and much, much more. From every corner merchants shouted and called out to each other, both greeting friends and trying to lure prospective customers to their goods. It was a happy, lively atmosphere as they celebrated the coming of spring.

Arthur smiled as he weaved his way through the noisy, crowded streets, enjoying the feel of warm sunshine snaking down amongst the stone buildings. Sidestepping, he dodged a small boy chasing a madly bleating goat, then stopped as an elderly woman, her wrinkled face creased with a kind grin and sparkling eyes, offered him a slice of hearty grain bread with honey and a few dates stuffed with soft cheese. Gratefully he accepted the offering, realizing suddenly that he was famished. He had not yet had time for food, having received a messenger shortly after dawn. Taking a bite he savored the creamy sweetness of the honey, as the thick, dense bread filled the emptiness of his stomach.

"Mm delicious. Thank you my lady. This is very much appreciated, you are too kind."

The woman blushed like a young girl as she gazed up at his handsome face, and waved him off before turning back to her stall, muttering something about 'young charmers'.

Arthur laughed softly to himself as he continued on his way, munching contentedly on his food, enjoying the contrasting richness of the dates and saltiness of the cheese. He had not gone far when he was joined by Lancelot, his deep brown eyes touched with a mischievous glint as he fell into step next to his commander.

"Attempting to woo their grandmothers now are we? Or do you just prefer _older _women?"

Fixing him with a withering glare, Arthur at first refused to dignify his question with a response. Instead he glanced back across the sea of villagers and Roman soldiers, to see the woman looking after them. Smiling once again, he winked at her, which sent her off into another fit of blushing as she turned away and busied herself with her goods. He turned back to Lancelot, his own eyes now filled with mirth.

"At least I do not have them chasing after me with a pitchfork. Unlike a certain dark haired rogue. ."

Lancelot's face paled beneath his neatly trimmed black beard and his eyes went wide in shocked astonishment at his friend's words.

"That was one time! How was I to know that the girl's grandmother was in that barn. . and at that hour?" He paused in his ranting and stopped dead in the middle of the street, as a thought struck him. "Wait just a bloody moment! How did you know of that? Did Kay tell you? I will kill him myself!"

Arthur caught Lancelot's arm as he began to storm off through the crowded streets in search of his fellow knight. He could not resist the laugh that erupted from his throat at the expression on his face.

"No it was not Kay, for once he kept your secret, from me at least. I saw you with my own eyes." With a consoling pat on Lancelot's back, Arthur continued. "If it makes you feel any better, I do not think _all _of the other knights know of your late night battle. "

With that he continued on, leaving Lancelot red faced and sputtering, amidst the chaos of the market.

"When you have recovered, please join us in the training fields. We have a new mission."

Arthur called back over his shoulder, then turned down a side street, leaving behind the sounds and smells of the marketplace. They were quickly replaced by the sound of metal on metal as he approached the blacksmith shop and, just beyond that, the knight's training field. As he passed by the armory on his right and the shop on his left, he nodded a greeting to the burly, red haired smithy. Stepping out of the shadow of the tall stone buildings, he was once again bathed in glorious, golden sunlight as the training area stretched out before him in a sea of green.

To his left was the archery range, with its wood and straw targets staggered out at various distances along the length of the field. Reaching all the way to the fort wall, several hundred yards away. To his right was a large dirt packed sparring ring, and directly ahead of him was a wide expanse of open grass.

His eyes filled with pride as he came to a halt and stood for a moment, unnoticed as of yet, watching his knights.

They were good, brave men, the lot of them, and Arthur was proud to be their commander. He had watched them grow from young, insecure boys, into strong, confident warriors. And he loved each and every one of them as though they were his own flesh and blood brothers.

He smiled and leaned against the cool stone wall of the armory as he listened to their good natured teasing. Both taunts and encouragement were shouted back and forth as they sparred, wrestled, and honed their skills with bow and arrow.

His gaze roamed from the field where best friends Dagonet and Bors were locked in a fierce wrestling match. To the archery range where the quiet, enigmatic Tristran calmly fired arrow after arrow into the targets, while Galahad, one of the youngest of the knights, looked on. They were joined by long haired brothers Gawain and Gareth, who were engaged in a playful shoving match, which was quickly escalating into an all out brawl.

In the sparring ring, Bedivere lowered his dulled practice sword, his red gold curls damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead. His green eyes sparkling as his ever present grin broadened when he caught sight of the action across the field. His sparring partner and best friend, the shy, quiet Percivale shoved his own dark curls out of his eyes and followed Bedivere as he headed towards the archery range.

Arthur shook his head and laughed as he watched Gawain narrowly avoid being thrown into a water trough, then turn around and try to dump Gareth in instead.

"They are at it again I see. Who do you think will win this time?" Lamorak questioned as he, Lancelot and Kay rounded the corner and joined their commander. Arthur turned to the giant of a man and smiled as a loud splash was heard followed by roaring laughter.

"I believe Gawain already has."

Turning back to the others, he watched as Galahad fished his friend out of the water. Dagonet, standing near the edge of the group with Bors, suddenly caught sight of Arthur and called out to him. This quickly silenced the rest of the knights and they ceased in their excited chattering. They turned to face their commander as he strode toward them, flanked by the other three.

Coming to a halt in front of his men, Arthur glanced across the sea of eager faces before him. It had been weeks since there had been any real trouble in the area, and he knew the men were anxious to get out of the fort. Other than the occasional hunting trip, they had been confined by its walls for far too long. He himself would be glad for a change of scenery as well, and he knew his next words would make them all very happy.

"Knights, we have a mission."

Little did they know, that this mission would bring into their lives much more excitement than they could have possibly imagined.

* * *

The silvery moonlight streaked through the ancient trees casting a surreal glow on the forest around her, as Brenna silently walked to the edge of the gently gurgling stream and knelt on the sandy shore. Rolling up the long sleeves of her soft, thick black tunic, she dipped the pot she was carrying into the icy water. Scooping up a handful of coarse sand from the creek bed, she scoured away the remnants of venison stew that, along with a loaf of bread, had comprised dinner. After giving it one last rinse, she set it to the side and braided her hair, tying it off with a strip a leather that she pulled out of her belt. Then she leaned over the water and, scooping up a double handful, quickly washed her face and arms, reveling in the refreshing coolness. 

Rising from her place she turned and retraced her steps back to the campsite. Smiling a greeting to Maelgwyn, she set the pot beside the fire and crossed to where he stood, grooming Kalen. Stroking the stallion's sleek black neck she spoke,

"I am just going for a short walk, I will not go far."

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced about, listening intently to the sounds of the forest before replying. "Alright, be careful though."

"You worry overmuch my dear Gwyn." Smiling up into his eyes Brenna laid one hand on his bearded cheek, while the other rested on the small axe hanging from her belt. "I can handle myself as well as any man."

This brought a smile to his face and a soft laugh escaped his lips, as he captured her hand under his own and gave it a soft squeeze. "Better. . better than any man. I still cannot help but worry however. If anything should happen to you. . ."

"Nothing will happen to me, not while I have my very own knight in shining armor to protect me." She teased, eyes twinkling mischievously in the firelight.

Arching an eyebrow, his eyes flicked down to his mud spattered, brown leather hauberk and breeches, then back up to meet her laughing green gaze. "Shining armor?"

"Well. . . armor at least." Pulling her hand free of Maelgwyn's she turned to leave. "I will not be long." With that she spun on her heel and melted away into the trees, leaving him shaking his head and grumbling to Kalen about her stubbornness.

Her footsteps silent on the forest floor, she reached the edge of the trees in just a few moments. Spying a large flat rock, she settled herself down, hugging her knees against her chest and resting her chin on them as she gazed out across the peaceful clearing.

The meadow was breathtaking. Set against a backdrop of darkened, snow-capped mountains, it stretched out in an inviting sea of deep green. Spotted here and there with clumps of early spring wildflowers, the air was rich with their sweet scent. A gentle breeze wafted over the area, setting the tall, lush grass to swaying, giving the impression of rolling waves. On the far side, Ahern grazed quietly alongside a small herd of deer, knee deep in the grass, his silver hide shimmering under the light of the moon.

Brenna smiled at the sight and Ahern, sensing her presence, lifted his head and stared in her direction. His long, full, jet black mane ruffling in the wind, he watched her for a moment before burying his nose in the delicious grass once more.

Turning her eyes from the stallion, she raised them skyward, gazing up at the inky black expanse. The moon was only a quarter full tonight and millions upon millions of brilliant stars could be seen blanketing the sky from horizon to horizon.

Silhouetted against the clear night sky, Brenna could make out the shape of two hawks lazily circling the meadow. Unrolling her sleeves to protect her arms, she let loose a low whistle. Instantly the smaller of the two birds shifted direction and swooped down, landing gracefully on Brenna's outstretched arm. She rustled her feathers quietly, then settled and looked expectantly at her mistress, bobbing her red-brown head in greeting.

"Hello there Aithne my love. Keeping watch over us are you? There's a good girl."

She scratched the bird's neck for a moment, then withdrew a piece of meat from the leather pouch at her belt and fed it to her. Aithne happily devoured the morsel then, when Brenna flung her arm upwards, took to the sky, rejoining her mate, Caedmon.

Lying back on the rock, arms crossed behind her head, Brenna stared up at the stars, listening to the night sounds of the forest. Inhaling deeply, she allowed the cleansing freshness of the air to calm her thoughts, and ease the tension from her tired muscles. After a few moments she smiled softly, shuffled over and patted the space beside her.

"Have a seat, there's plenty of room."

Maelgwyn stepped out of the cover of trees and joined her, lying down and making himself comfortable. They lay that way in companionable silence for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts as they gazed up at the heavens. Finally he sat up and offered her his hand as he looked down at her.

"Come Brenna, it's getting late. If we are to get an early start tomorrow we'd better get some sleep. I'll take first watch tonight, you look tired."

Sleepily raising herself up on her elbows, she peered up at him, stifling a yawn.

"I suppose you are right. It is just so beautiful, so peaceful, I don't want to leave."

Giving in, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her lightly to her feet. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Turning they walked back towards the camp, leaving the hawks to their late night sentry duty, high above the meadow.

* * *

Glossary of names (I almost forgot. .lol) 

Ahern - lord of the horses

Aithne - little fire

Kalen - warrior

* * *

**A/N - Well there it is. I'm not sure it's my best chapter to date, and it's a little short, but I'm pretty happy with it. I know it's not very exciting, it's kind of a segue way to the excitement to come(of which there will be LOTS), but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Plus you finally got much awaited glimpse of our beloved knights! There is much, much more of them to come in the next chapter, which I REALLY hope to get out faster this time(I know I always say that, but I really do mean it!) I am curious to see whom you think her brother is and/or whom you would like it to be! I will start on Chapter 7 as soon as I get a review or two. .hint. .hint. . lol. (grins) So, please, please, PLEASE read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7 : Reunited

**A/N - WOW 8 reviews this chapter! Thank you so much everyone, you make me so happy! Individual reviewer responses will be at the end of the chapter this time, for obvious reasons you will see when you read them. (smiles)**

**Well I've done it again, ages upon ages between updates. .lol. Sorry but it's been kind of a crazy couple of weeks and real life just seems to keep getting in the way of my writing. If I had my way (and the money to do it with) I'd live in a quiet, cozy cottage in the English countryside, where I could write to my heart's content with no annoying disruptions (like going to work. .lol) Alas, life is not a fairytale, therefore I write as often as I am able to have peace and quiet (other than music) to concentrate. Plus this nasty cold (or whatever it is) just does not want to go away, which makes me cranky and not so much in the mood to write. Anyway, enough of my rambling . . . on with chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Reunited**

The next morning dawned grey, cold and wet. A heavy downpour had come in the wee hours of the morning, staying just long enough to thoroughly drench everything, before moving on as quickly as it had begun.

Now, as the first light of dawn crept down through the thick overhead canopy of leaves, the entire area was blanketed in a layer of mist. Slipping silently amongst the trees and spreading throughout the meadow, its damp fingers curled about the ankles of those in the camp.

Brenna took a deep, refreshing breath and let it out with a quiet sigh of contentment. She loved the crisp, clean scent of the forest after a rainstorm. It never failed to calm her mind and soul, a task she was in need of this morn. Tired as she'd been, she had hardly slept at all the night before. He mind awhirl with excitement at the thought that they would soon reach their destination. She could not believe that after so many years of fruitless searching for him, she may finally find her brother.

Shaking her head slightly, she finished lacing up her black leather hauberk and pulled her thick, black woolen cloak down from where it was draped across Ahern's saddle. Slipping it on across her shoulders, she tied it in place, then quickly double checked the daggers in their hidden sheaths sewn into both her hauberk and cloak. Satisfied that all was well with them, as well as with the axe on her belt, she bent and picked up a small loaf of bread that she'd had warming at the fires' edge, and broke it in half. Digging a round, cloth covered piece of cheese from a saddle bag, she carried the items across the camp. Her tall, black leather boots making soft squishing sounds in the mud as she strode to where Maelgwyn stood beside Kalen, checking the horse's saddle and preparing his own weapons.

Finishing his task, he swung into the saddle just as Brenna reached his side. Smiling up at him she handed him the cheese and half the loaf, which he gratefully took from her. He tucked the cheese in his saddlebag and took a bite of the dense, moist bread, then grinned down at her.

"Thank you love."

"You're welcome." Turning suddenly serious, she rested one hand on his leather clad knee, and gazed steadily into his eyes, a hint of worry in the green depths. "Be safe. Return to me."

"I will, I'll not be gone long. Just enough to scout the road ahead for a few miles."

Turning his eyes to the trees, which were still dripping with rainwater, he whistled. Seconds later Caedmon and Aithne swooped down from their perch high above. The former landing on Maelgwyn's outstretched arm and the latter on her mistress' shoulder. Reaching down he scratched Aithne's chest and stared into the bird's eyes.

"You take good care of her now little one. I am counting on you to keep her safe." When the bird screeched softly in reply, he raised his gaze and, looking across the campsite, his eyes fell on Ahern.

"That goes for you as well my friend." The horse snorted and raised his head, nodding energetically.

Brenna rolled her eyes and shook her head at him in feigned exasperation. " You, sir, are insufferable. One would think I could not care for myself, listening to you speak. "

Huffing at the cheeky grin he sent her, she slapped his leg and backed away, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ah, begone with you, and be quick about it. I for one am anxious to get moving."

With a last smile and a nod, he gathered the reins in one hand and nudged the stallion forward, disappearing through the trees in a swirl of mist.

* * *

Arthur raised his face toward the weak sunlight that streaked feebly through the crisscrossing branches overhead. A cold breeze ruffled the dark hair resting against his forehead as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the clean, invigorating air. At a sudden outburst of laughter from behind him, he opened his eyes and looked back over his shoulder, searching for the source. He chuckled softly to himself as he recognized the voice of Bors. 

'I should have known.'

The rain had certainly not dampened the spirits of the knights, or of Arthur himself for that matter. So happy were they to be out of the somewhat stifling atmosphere of the fortress, that even a downpour could not dim their cheerfulness as they rode down the road through the forest, loosely clustered in their usual groups.

Bors and Dagonet were together, the former laughing raucously about something or other. While Dagonet smiled and listened silently. As always, leaving it to his friend to make enough noise for the both of them.

Lancelot, Kay and Lamorak rode three across, no doubt sharing stories of their latest conquests.

'Minus one on Lancelot's part I'll bet.' Arthur thought to himself, a slight smile grazing his lips. His green eyes dancing with mirth as they continued on across the group.

Gawain and Gareth were slightly off to the side of the others, snickering about something that Galahad was sharing in whispered tones, and glancing occasionally toward Lancelot. The latter of whom suddenly noticed the attention and, scowling, narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore them. This became impossible however as Bedivere and Percivale trotted up from their position at the rear and soon after a loud peal of laughter erupted from Bedivere's throat.

Lancelot's face went red with anger as Percivale tried to shush his friend, and he kicked his horse toward the group of younger knights.

"Galahad!"

The smirk wiped off his face at the sight of Lancelot charging in his direction, Galahad spurred his own mount forward. About to pass Arthur, he was drawn up short at the sight of Tristran's hawk swooping down the wooded path toward them. Sharing a look with his commander as Lancelot skidded to a halt beside them, they needed no words to convey what they all knew.

Tristran was in trouble.

The hawk circled in front them, screeched, then turned and headed back in the direction she'd come from.

Needing no encouragement from Arthur the knights urged their horses forward as one, racing after the bird to their brother's aid. Unsure just what awaited them ahead, but filled with excitement none the less.

* * *

Brenna's eyes strayed for what seemed the hundredth time in the direction of the path Maelgwyn had taken. Her brow furrowed in worry as she moved to pick up the filled water skins from their place beside the now cold fire pit. 

"Where could he be?" She muttered aloud, answered only by the rustle of leaves as an icy wind swept through the campsite. A shiver of both cold and dread snaked it's way through her body and she tugged the hood of her cloak over her head, tucking her long braid inside. Shoving the skins inside a saddlebag, she tied it shut and, making a sudden decision, quickly moved to Ahern's side and tightened the cinch strap on his saddle.

Something was not right, she could feel it in her bones. He should have returned by now, he'd been gone for more than an hour, when he should have been no longer than half that. Fear clenched her heart in its icy grip as she scanned the small campsite one last time, ensuring that she had not forgotten anything. She whistled for Aithne as she swung into the saddle and settled in place. Barely had Brenna picked up the reins in one hand and held out the other to the hawk, when Caedmon came screeching full tilt through the trees toward her.

At the sight of him her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. It could mean only one thing. . . Maelgwyn was in serious trouble.

Cursing herself for not listening to her instincts sooner, she flung Aithne skyward and gazed into Caedmon's eyes as he took her place.

"Take me to him."

He nodded and took to the sky, swiftly darting through the forest, Brenna a breath behind him. As she urgently nudged Ahern on, she signaled with a last whistle to the packhorses, who followed at a safe distance behind them, with Aithne bringing up the rear.

Brenna blinked back tears and tried to shove the fear to the back of her mind, as horse and rider cleared the forest and Ahern leapt into a full gallop. He tore through the meadow and pounded onto the path that began on the far side.

The trees on either side of her became a blur of green as she leaned low over Ahern's neck and urged him on to a greater speed. Her mind and body numb with terror, she did not even notice the icy wind that yanked her hood back and ripped strands of hair loose from her braid, nor the low hanging branch which sliced a small cut on her cheek.

After what seemed an age, her mind registered the sounds of a battle raging dead ahead. Slowing Ahern to a canter, she pulled her bow from its holster just as they came upon another clearing. This one was larger than the other, flanked on one side by a large pond and on the other three by forest. Drawing to a halt at the edge of the trees, her eyes widened in shock as she surveyed the scene stretching before her, catching her first glimpse of the Woads.

Scattered across the already blood soaked width of the meadow, at least four dozen of the blue dyed men and women battled a much smaller group of what appeared to possibly be knights.

Though there were less of them, the men fought fiercely, and many blue bodies already littered the area. Three of them rode back and forth across the battle field firing arrows with deadly accuracy into the sea of warriors. Another, their leader by the look of his Roman attire, slashed into them left and right from atop his beautiful white stallion. While the rest of them, either still on horseback themselves, or on foot, sliced skillfully into the Woads with sword and axe.

Pushing all of this from her mind however, she did not allow herself the time to wonder who these men were. Instead her eyes desperately searched the chaos, before finally falling upon Maelgwyn, over near the pond's edge.

He was alive!

Relief flooded her heart when she saw him relatively uninjured, though he'd been unhorsed and fought on foot. She watched for a moment as he skillfully cut a swath through the blue warriors, his twin swords flashing, stained red with their blood. Sensing her presence he looked up and their eyes met across the field. Stabbing a Woad that came at him from behind, he gave her a slight nod and a smile before launching himself into the fray once again.

Her heart lightened, Brenna pulled an arrow from the quiver on her saddle and notched it on her intricately carved Sarmatian bow.

"Well Ahern, shall we join them? We mustn't let Maelgwyn have all the fun, hmm?"

The stallion snorted in response and leapt forward as his mistress loosed her arrow, nailing a Woad in the chest, knocking him flat on his back.

The pair charged straight into the heart of the battlefield, the horse himself a weapon as he plowed through, while Brenna sat atop his back, doing her own fair share of damage. She ignored the startled looks sent her way by the knights, instead focusing on reaching Maelgwyn.

As she neared his side, her eyes widened in horror as an arrow narrowly missed its mark, and instead grazed his bicep, shredding the sleeve of his tunic and opening up a long, nasty red gash. At his indrawn hiss of pain, anger flooded her body, and her head whipped around in the direction from which the arrow had come, searching out the one who'd dared harm her Gwyn.

Her glacial eyes narrowed as they fell upon the culprit, a lean, lanky Woad with long stringy hair, clutching a bow in his grimy hand, as he hovered near the edge of the battlefield. Sensing her gaze on him, he met her eyes at first boldly, but the icy fury burning in their green depths chilled his soul and quickly wiped the smugness off his face, replacing it with sheer terror. He turned and tried to run, ducking in and out amongst the combatants on the field, but it was of no use. Her eyes calmly tracked her prey as she drew an arrow from her quiver, notched it and took careful aim. The second he made the mistake of looking back to see if she were still watching him, Brenna let it fly.

Catching him directly between the eyes, it hit with such a force that, combined with his own momentum of running, he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the horse of a large blonde knight, nearly sending both the man and his steed to the ground on impact.

The man quickly brought his startled stallion back under control and raised shock filled blue eyes to meet her gaze across the field. When he realized that she was a woman, the look turned from shocked to appreciative as he took in the wild dark hair, stunning green eyes and hint of luscious curves hidden beneath the cloak and hauberk. She glared balefully at him, disgust apparent in her eyes at the thinly veiled lust in his.

Wrenching her gaze from his she was about to turn back to Maelgwyn when she was attacked and roughly dragged to the ground from behind.

Landing in the mud, the momentum of her fall sent both Brenna and the Woad tumbling down the embankment and into the frigid water of the pond. Gasping from the shock she lurched to her feet, trying to keep her footing on the rocky bottom as her hand groped her belt for her axe. She vaguely heard Maelgwyn screaming her name as she concentrated on her opponent, watching closely as he'd taught her, for the clues to what the enemy would do.

She was rewarded a moment later, when a quick flick of his eyes to the side alerted her to the presence of another Woad and in a flash she palmed a dagger and threw it. It found its mark in the man's chest and he dropped face first into the pond.

"Care to join your friend there?"

She challenged, surprising the Woad with her use of his native language. He recovered quickly however, charging at her with a harsh yell and upraised sword. She ducked to the side under his swing and brought her axe down across the back of his neck, killing him instantly.

A slight noise in the direction of the embankment drew her attention and she glanced up to see a Woad aiming an arrow directly at her. Before she had time to react, a crimson stained blade suddenly appeared in his chest as Maelgwyn stabbed the man from behind, then shoved his limp body to the ground. Smiling down at her he called out jokingly,

"Did I not teach you to always watch your back?"

In response she drew another dagger and sent it sailing over his shoulder, planting it in the neck of a woman sneaking up behind him, axe raised and ready to plunge into his back. Stunned he turned to look at the woman sprawled on the ground mere inches away, then turned back to Brenna. Arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest, she grinned up at him smugly.

"Aye you did, but I think you need to take your own advice my dear Gwyn."

He laughed and held out a hand to her,

"Come up here out of the water before you catch your death of cold."

Shivering slightly, she suddenly realized he was right. In the heat of the battle she'd not really noticed that she was soaked through and standing in at least a foot of water. She carefully picked her way past the bodies of the Woads and scrambled up the embankment. When she reached the top she glanced around as she stepped over the Woad and took Maelgwyn's hand.

The battle had ended and they were victorious, the remaining Woads slipping in amongst the trees and disappearing.

Brow creasing with worry as she caught sight of his injured arm, she tugged her hand free and gently examined the wound, then searched him for any traces of other injuries.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled reassuringly and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly with his good arm. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him, glad for his warmth, holding him fiercely, as though she'd never let go. Maelgwyn stood still, murmuring softly in her ear and rubbing his hand in gentle circles on her back.

"It's just a scratch love, nothing to worry about."

Shoving back slightly she glared up at him, her former fear coming back, reincarnated as anger that he had frightened her so.

"What do you mean, nothing to worry about! Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again. When you did not return I was so worried. . . and then when Caedmon came screeching into camp. . . I believed you dead!"

Her eyes burned into his, cool green meeting gentle grey, as a thousand more words passed silently between them.

At the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, Brenna tore her gaze from Maelgwyn's and looked up over his shoulder as he turned to face the source as well.

Before them, flanked on either side by his men, the one she'd thought to be the commander sat atop the magnificent white stallion.

"I believe I owe you a debt of thanks." Nodding to a man with dark hair to his left, he continued. "Tristran tells me you came to his aid when the Woads attacked."

Maelgwyn dipped his head in a slight nod as his eyes flicked to the scout and back to the commander.

"Aye, I did."

Dismounting the man approached them and held out his hand toward Maelgwyn.

"I am Arthur Castus."

Grasping Arthur's forearm in greeting, recognition dawning at the name, Maelgwyn began to reply but was cut off by Brenna's excited gasp.

"Arthur Castus? Commander of the Sarmatian knights of Hadrian's Wall?"

Turning to her in surprise, Arthur's eyes met her intense green gaze, his own curiously raking across her face.

"Yes."

"You are the one we have come here in search of, or more precisely one of your knights."

A wild hope swelled in her chest, as her eyes turned to the men behind Arthur, anxiously skimming over each face. Until. . .there. . .near the end of the line to her right, between a long haired blonde and a large bald man, she saw him.

Although many years had passed since she'd seen him last, and they were both no longer the children they'd then been, she recognized him in an instant. He looked so much like their father that it nearly took her breath away.

Her heart in her throat she met his gaze and was overjoyed when she saw the same hope and recognition mirrored in his own eyes, as he swung a leg over his horse and slid to the ground.

Before either had even realized that they had moved, they had crossed the distance separating their bodies, and he was reaching a hand to brush a loose curl from her face. The face that had haunted his dreams, had been constantly at the edge of his mind these past years. Stunned, he stared down into her tear glazed eyes, feeling his own filling as well, as he breathed her name in disbelief.

"Brenna? Is it really you?"

She nodded, tears of pure joy streaming down her face, and flung her arms around his neck.

"Aye, it is I brother."

Her words snapped him from his trancelike state and he wrapped his own arms around her, crushing her to his body in a fierce hug.

The others watched in silence, unable to hear their whispered words, exchanging looks of confusion as the two embraced, oblivious to the world around them. All except Maelgwyn, whose own eyes were bright with tears of happiness.

Pulling back slightly, Brenna gazed up at him, and gently ran her hand through the soft, dark curls framing his face, and down across his bearded cheek, before burying her face in his shoulder once again.

"I have found you at last, my dear sweet Galahad."

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it, what do you think? I really hope that this was worth the wait. It was my first real battle scene and I'm not too sure how it turned out, hope you all enjoyed it, as well as the reunion with, and revealing of, her brother. Again I'm so very sorry that it took so long for this update (smiles sheepishly and hides behind Maelgwyn) Life has been very crazy lately and I hope that it calms down soon so that I can have more writing time! I plan to start Ch 8 right away so hopefully (keep your fingers crossed) it won't take so long to get done and up! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and please, please, PLEASE read and review. They are VERY inspiring and I absolutely love to hear what you all have to say! Now, on with the reviewer responses. : D** **

* * *

****Ms Genova - Thank you! I'm so glad that you are happy about my decision to add the original knights of the round table. I had momentarily considered choosing different names and such, but I really do love the originals the best! I as well like the tales of Gawain and his brother and knew from the start that Gareth had to be one of my characters. I had no idea however that there was to be a scene in the movie about him, that is so cool. . . I wonder why they cut it? I'm also happy that you liked Arthur and Lancelot's scene, I had so much fun writing that, I just wasn't sure how my attempt at humor would go. .lol. Ooohh I have so many ideas for this story I cannot wait to get them out! That's partly why it took me so long to get this chapter done, my brain was stuck on an idea for a chapter quite a ways down the road and would not let go of it until I got some notes down. .lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and that you continue to read and review. . .I adore hearing your thoughts and comments!**

**lozcollie - Thank you, sorry this took so long. . .again. Lol.**

**MORWEN12 - Thank you my little impatient one. .lol Hope you enjoy! ;D**

**TwistofShadows - Thank you so very much! I'm very happy to hear to you say that! I really hope you enjoy this latest installment! Happy reading: D**

**like i'd tell you - Here's your update, sorry it took so long. (smiles) Hope you aren't disappointed with the identity of her brother! Enjoy: D**

**katemary77 - Yayy a new reader! Welcome! Thank you for your comments, I'm very glad you like this so much! As for Maelgwyn, yes, all will be revealed in time, don't worry. And hey you were right about Galahad too. I hope you like this update, sorry it was so long in coming. Hope to hear from you again. .lol. :D**

**KnightMaiden - Thank you very much for the review, that was the 1st time it's been called brilliant. . I love it! As for pairings, I'm still not revealing anything yet, sorry. (smiles) I'm glad you agreed that Galahad should be her brother, I kind of thought people would assume that it should be Tristan with the whole animal connection thing and all. This way leaves his as a possible love interest. .lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, hope to hear from you again! **

**modernprincess - First off, I must say I love your penname, it's the total opposite of mine. . very cool! Secondly, thank you very, very much for such lovely comments! Two more brilliants. . .yay! The day I read this, I was actually having a really bad day at work, then I checked my mail and found this, and it totally brightened my afternoon! I hope you are happy with Galahad as her brother and also with the way they were reunited. As for a pairing, only time will tell. .lol. On the subject of Maelgwyn, don't worry too much about him, I have plans for Brenna's dear Gwyn, and he will most definitely not be left out. I'm very happy that you like him so much, I must admit that I have fallen for him as well, now how strange does _that_ sound. .hehe. Anyway, it's after 2 am and I really want to post this and go to sleep, so I'll stop here and just say I hope to hear from you again! Enjoy:D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Another Surprise

**A/N - To my reviewers, thank you all so much! You make me so very happy. . I love you all! Now, I hope you all received your review responses, if not let me know okay? I know we're not supposed to do this anymore, but I cannot ignore any of my beloved reviewers, you guys are what keep me going! To my anonymous reviewers : like i'd tell you - Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter as well, it's not nearly as good in my opinion. DeerInTheHeadlights - Thank you for the review, and for your lovely comments. I'm sorry if you find their relationship confusing, it really was meant to be written the way I did. The reasons for that as well as all of your other questions will be answered in the chapters to come, I promise! **

**Now, as for this chapter, let me just say that I know it's probably not one of my best(In fact I _know_ it's not). I've been fighting writer's block tooth and nail with this one, mainly I think because my more interesting ideas begin in the ones to come, but this one had to be done to get them there. .lol. Grrr. I hope you all are not too disappointed with it, I only ask that you please bear with me. . The next will be much better!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Another Surprise **

Twelve Years.

Could it really have been _TWELVE _years since she had last seen him?

Over a decade apart. So many years spent searching, hoping, and praying night after countless night that she would somehow, against all odds, find him. After all of the wrong information, all of the dead ends, and the years without any leads at all. The hopelessness and despair that had threatened to consume her, after they had chased down one scrap of information, only to find that they had missed him by a mere month, and the informant had no clue where they had been sent next. She could not believe that she had found him at last.

Her Galahad.

Her heart felt as though it would burst with happiness, as she tightened her grip on him and breathed deeply of his scent. He smelled of the woods, of horses, and of leather. Much the same as Maelgwyn, or herself for that matter. To Brenna, however, it was like a sip of icy water on a hot day, or a breath of fresh air after many years in a dungeon.

Tears streamed unashamedly down her face as she clutched him desperately to her body. Afraid to let go, afraid that if she lost contact with him, that she would wake up to discover that it had all been but a dream. After a few moments, she pulled back slightly to gaze into Galahad's eyes.

Different than her own, he'd inherited their father's blue ones. They did however have the same veins of silver, swirling amongst the smoky blue, that she had in the depths of icy green.

They stood together, replacing old memories with new, as they took in the changes in each other's appearance. Gone were the children each remembered, in their place stood adults, warriors forged from circumstance. A fact that was loudly declared in the armor, the weapons, the well muscled bodies, hardened by years of battle, and the scars.

Brenna fingered Galahad's dark, scruffy beard, the small scar on his cheekbone, and the mop of unruly curls falling into his eyes.

While Galahad sighed happily as he gazed down upon her, into the eyes he remembered so well. The eyes that had remained with him throughout the years, haunting him, calling to him. Sometimes happy, sometimes sad, but always there at the edge of his mind. Uniquely exquisite in color, they had darker rings around the edges, then lightened into a clear, icy hue, that was streaked with swirls of silver.

Leaving them he scanned her face. He raised his hand and gently wiped away a streak of blood that trickled from the cut on her cheek. Then frowned when he spied a long white scar on her forehead, nearly hidden in her hairline, but visible nonetheless. About to question her on it, he was interrupted when Arthur's slightly frustrated voice cut through the protective haze that had seemed to surround them.

"Would someone care to explain just what is going on here?"

Blinking, Brenna turned her gaze toward the Roman, momentarily stunned at the sound of another voice. She had been so focused on her reunion with her dear brother, that she had forgotten that the others were even there.

Now reality crept back in, bringing with it a shiver of cold as the icy wind tugged at her wet clothing. She opened her mouth to answer him, but the words never made it past her lips. Another voice cut in, this one from the direction of the knights, the tone filled with disbelief.

"She is his sister. Brenna."

Brenna's eyes turned in the direction of the voice, brow furrowed in confusion. 'How does any other than Maelgwyn know who I am?' As her eyes sought out and fell upon the source, she blinked in surprise and stepped back from Galahad, though firmly clasping his calloused hand in her own.

'It cannot be. Can it?' The odds of them still being together, both of them alive and well after all these years, were astronomical. She watched as the man walked across the muddy grass toward her, eyes shining, dark hair ruffling in the cold wind.

He came to a halt in front of her and smiled, his dark eyes glowing behind the black locks.

"What? Do you not recognize your favorite cousin?"

Tearing her eyes from his tall, black clad frame, she gazed askance of Galahad. Her heart leapt at his smile and nod. Needing no further urging, she launched herself into the other's arms, which wrapped firmly about her, lifting her off the ground, as a low laugh rumbled through the man's chest.

"Lancelot!"

Laughing, he slowly lowered her back to the ground, then stepped back and held her at arms length. His deep brown eyes sparkled happily as he beheld the young woman before him. Gone was the short, skinny little runt that he remembered. She now stood nearly equal to his height of just over six feet, and he could feel the strength of muscle in the arms beneath his hands.

"You've grown."

A peal of laughter escaped Brenna's lips at his statement of the obvious. She wiped the tears from her face with a slightly shaking hand, as she shook her head at him.

"I should hope so! It's been over twelve years since we last saw one another! We were but children then!"

At the sound of laughter, the rest of the knights began to dismount and gather excitedly around the trio, shoving and jostling each other for the best position.

Arthur joined them, but Maelgwyn stayed near the edge of the crowd, happily watching as Brenna was welcomed by her kin.

A smile lit his face at the joy radiating from hers, as Galahad began the introductions. He stood silently as he watched her reaction to the men and, more importantly, theirs to her. Most seemed friendly, respectful as they greeted her with a smile and a nod.

All but one.

Kay, he quietly noted as the name was spoken. There was something in the man's ice blue eyes as he looked Brenna over, something cold and lecherous, mayhap even slightly evil. Maelgwyn narrowed his eyes slightly and watched carefully as Brenna turned in the man's direction.

'I shall have to watch that one.'

A small smile reappeared, ghosting across his lips, as she stiffened slightly, before fixing the man with a cool gaze. He tried to work his charm on her, reaching to kiss her hand, but she thwarted his attempt. Pulling it out of his reach, she instead turned and offered it, and a warm smile, to the next in line.

Smirking proudly at Kay, the lad tossed his red gold curls and bowed low over her hand. Maelgwyn did not hear what he said to her, but whatever it was, it caused Brenna, as well as several of the other knights, to erupt with laughter. Kay reddened slightly and stalked off, roughly grabbing for his horses reins and swinging into the saddle, where he sat glaring at the others.

'Yes, I shall definitely need to keep an eye on _that_ one'

Maelgwyn's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his name, and he pushed them to the side for now, as he moved toward Brenna.

Slipping an arm around him and hugging closely to his warmth, Brenna turned back to her family and newfound friends with a brilliant smile.

"Galahad, Lancelot, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Maelgwyn, my closest and dearest friend. Without him, I would not stand here before you today."

Brenna smiled up at Gwyn, a slightly enigmatic look passing silently between the pair, before they returned their attention to the knights. Their introduction was halted however, by Kay's sarcastic voice bellowing across to them.

"Are we going to return to the wall, or do you all plan to stand here and freeze to death! In case you have all failed to notice, it has begun to snow!"

Brenna glared at him, then turned her gaze skyward. It had indeed darkened and soft, fluffy flakes of snow had begun their slow, lazy descent from the steel grey clouds. She tried in vain to stifle the shiver that raced through her, as the wind swirled about her body, its icy fingers grabbing at her quickly stiffening cloak . She unconsciously pressed herself closer to Maelgwyn, drawing on his warmth. An action that caused Galahad to narrow his eyes, as he gazed thoughtfully at the pair, a surge of brotherly protectiveness swelling in his chest.

"Kay is right, if we leave soon, we should make it back to the wall by nightfall. We do not want to be out in a storm if we can help it."

Arthur stated, moving toward his horse through the already thickening snowfall. Glancing at Maelgwyn and Brenna as he swung into the saddle, he smiled and spoke once again.

"I am assuming the pair of you will be joining us?"

They returned his grin and Maelgwyn let loose a shrill whistle. Kalen and Ahern were at their side in an instant, followed closely by Aithne, Caedmon, and the two packhorses. Brenna shivered once more and turned toward one of the horses, where she promptly began rooting out a dry tunic and breeches, as well as some healing supplies.

"Aye, just as soon as I change, and tend to Gwyn's arm."

Arthur waved a hand and the huge man she remembered as Dagonet stepped forward, a bundle of healing supplies of his own already in his hands.

"Dagonet will tend your friend's wound. He is our healer, and the best I've seen."

Brenna looked up and, after searching the man's kind face for a moment, she decided she could trust the gentle giant with the task, and gave him a warm smile and a nod.

"Thank you, your assistance is much appreciated."

Dagonet returned the smile and silently moved to Gwyn's side, carefully inspecting the wound.

Turning back to the packhorse, she pulled her thick, black leather, fur lined cloak from its place. With a last glance at Maelgwyn, which assured her that he would be alright under Dagonet's care, she headed for the tree line, Ahern and Aithne trailing after their mistress.

Half an hour later, the snow falling steadily faster and thicker, they were mounted up and ready to leave. Brenna finally in dry clothing, her warm cloak wrapped firmly about her shoulders, hood covering her hair which had been rebraided. Situated between a bandaged and nearly good as new Maelgwyn, and a beaming Galahad. With Lancelot on his other side and the rest of the knights clumped loosely around them, they set off through the late spring snowfall in the direction of Hadrian's Wall.

* * *

**A/N - Well folks, that's where I'll leave off for now. It's already after 11:30 pm, and I have to get up early for work tomorrow, but I did promise to have it out this weekend (which it technically still is. .lol) Sorry it is so short, I am just so glad to be done with this one it's not even funny. Have I mentioned how much I hate writer's block! Oh well, the next chapters will start to get much more exciting, the detail will be back as well, plus I already have several large chunks of the next two or so outlined in my notebooks! So that means possible quicker update next time.I know this one didn't have much detail, but it was all I could do to get this bit out. .lol. I may go back later on and revise this chapter a bit, we'll see (probably not though. . hehe) Anyway, I'm really sorry if this is a load of rubbish, please let me know what you think anyway, okay?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Two Words

**Straight into the chapter this time folks, you've waited long enough. .lol. A/Ns at the end. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Two Words**

Several hours and many miles later, the travelers had at last outrun the snow. The air was warming by slight degrees the closer they drew to the wall. Thickly scented with pine and wildflowers, the air was rich and inviting. A refreshing combination of tangy and sweet, brought to them on a gentle breeze.

Leaving behind a long stretch of wide open grassy plains, they moved onto a narrow road flanked on either side by dense forest.

As they entered the path, they shifted from their larger groups into pairs of two. Galahad fell back to ride beside Gawain as Brenna took up a position beside Maelgwyn. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the other man, watching suspiciously as he smiled at Brenna and leaned closer. He whispered something to her that elicited a soft laugh and a quick glance in Kay's direction. She shook her head and reached across to grasp his hand as she replied in tones too quiet for Galahad, a few feet behind, to hear.

Galahad shivered and adjusted his cloak around his bare legs, then continued to watch as she released Maelgwyn's hand and reached for her water skin. Uncorking it, she took a sip, then offered it to him. He took it from her, drank his fill and replaced it in her hand with a grateful smile and a gentle gaze which, much to Galahad's annoyance, she returned.

He wasn't sure if he liked Maelgwyn. He knew that he should be happy that Brenna had found someone she so obviously dearly loved, but he could not help his feelings. The protective brother in him wondered at the man's actions and motives, as well as the extent of their relationship. He sighed and scrubbed a calloused hand across his eyes,

'Mayhap I am just tired.'

Overjoyed as he was to have his beloved twin back at his side after so many long years, he was also troubled. He'd tried not to let his feelings show to the others, instead plastering on a smile, while inside his mind screamed incessantly for answers. What had brought Brenna here? Where were their parents? Who was the man she was traveling with and seemed to share such a close bond with? And how had she come to be with him? Their gloved hands hid any trace of the presence, or absence of wedding rings, so he could not tell if they were in fact married or not. She had not introduced him as her husband but they did, however, seem far to familiar with one another for Galahad's comfort.

He had tried to question her earlier, but her response had done naught to ease his worries. Instead they had been increased tenfold. For when he had asked Brenna these questions, her eyes had darkened with a quickly concealed, but undeniably present, pain. Eyes that had a moment before been glowing with happiness, had gone suddenly to ice, as a wall slammed down, effectively hiding whatever inner torment she had not wanted him to see. She had ducked her head and offered a curt,

"Later, tis not a tale for traveling"

She'd then spurred her mount forward, followed swiftly by Maelgwyn to the edge of the group, where they'd shared a whispered conversation, then ridden in silence for over an hour. Galahad had not brought the subject up again, and she'd returned to her previously happy state.

So intent was he on his brooding thoughts, that he did not even notice Gawain riding alongside him. Watching the play of emotions across his best friend's troubled face. Galahad was brought back to reality quickly enough though when Gawain, trying to lighten his dark mood, nudged him and spoke aloud.

"Galahad, is this your happy face?"

Encouraged by the slight grin that lit Gal's face at his words, Gawain continued.

"Brenna has returned to you, and I know for a fact that you have dreamed of nothing else since you left home. Why do you now look so unhappy?"

Galahad ran a hand through his mop of curls and stared at Brenna for a moment, before turning his eyes to his friend.

"It's nothing really. . . .only. . .I wonder _what_ brings her here, and in the company of _that_ man. Who is he to her?"

Gawain turned and gazed thoughtfully at the pair ahead for a few seconds, his expression unreadable to Galahad's eyes. He himself had wondered the same, and he had seen her reaction when questioned on the subject. With a quiet sigh, he tore his gaze from the beautiful young woman and her companion, and returned his attention to his brother in arms, his deep blue eyes searching Gal's silvery ones. Trying to convey his point not just with words alone, but with feeling as well.

"That I cannot tell you my friend. I am sure however that when she is ready, all will be revealed. Do not worry yourself overmuch until you know the entire story. Only rejoice in the fact that you are reunited, and enjoy renewing your relationship together. You have been separated these twelve years, you have much time to make up for. Do not let your reunion be tainted by suspicion or jealousy."

With that said, Gawain momentarily gripped his companion's shoulder in a comforting squeeze, then released it and fell back beside his brother Gareth. Leaving the young knight to sort out his thoughts in peace and solitude.

* * *

True to Arthur's word, nightfall had only just begun to lower its cloak of darkness across the land, as they came within sight of the fortress and Hadrian's Wall. Once it had begun though, it did fall quickly, and the sky was completely black and thickly blanketed with stars by the time the travelers finally entered through the massive gates. Torches were being lit along the winding streets as they made their way to the knight's inner courtyard. Passing through another set of smaller iron gates, they came to a halt in front of a large stone and wood stable. There they were greeted by several stable hands and a small crowd of people, welcoming the knights home. Amongst them Brenna spied a pretty redhead, surrounded by a gaggle of children, her face anxiously searching the knights. 

'Must be the lover and the brood that Bors mentioned.'

She smiled as she saw the large, bald knight swing down from his mount, and pull the woman into an embrace.

'Aye that would be Vanora.'

While she watched the pair disappear, the flock of children bouncing excitedly in their wake, Brenna leaned down and patted Ahern's arched neck reassuringly. Trying to quiet the stallion as he pranced nervously and sidestepped beneath her, nearly bumping into Galahad's horse as he came up beside her. The horse did not like the crowd, nor the smells of the fort that wafted to his sensitive nostrils. He preferred wide open spaces in which he could stretch out his legs and run, and where there were as few people as possible. Murmuring calming words to the animal, she continued to stroke his massive neck, until he calmed beneath her gentle touch.

Maelgwyn watched her actions and smiled. Even after several years together, he still could not get over, nor begin to fully understand the bond between Brenna and Ahern. He still remembered the moment as clear as day, when the animal had chosen a scrawny, half dead waif, over a life of freedom on the plains of Sarmatia. The sense of awe that he'd felt that day had only grown throughout the years, and he knew in his heart that even were they all to live a thousand years he never _would_ understand.

A sudden screech from above, took such thoughts from his mind, and drew their attention skyward. Brenna smiled as she squinted up through the darkness, then whistled and held out her arm, Maelgwyn copying her motion. The hawks alighted on their arms, just as Lancelot approached them with a young man who appeared to be in his mid twenties. Dark haired and bearded, the man had a friendly smile that instantly put Brenna at ease.

"Brenna, Maelgwyn, I'd like you to meet our squire, Jols. Jols, this is Galahad's sister, my cousin Brenna and her companion, Maelgwyn."

Lancelot's voice was ripe with pride as he happily made the introductions, all the while smiling up at her, deep brown eyes sparkling. She returned his grin, then turned her gaze to Jols as she and Gwyn dismounted.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Jols."

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Brenna, welcome to Hadrian's Wall. You as well Sir Maelgwyn."

Jols bowed slightly before them and Maelgwyn returned his greeting with a smile and a nod, but Brenna shook her head and beckoned him rise.

"I am no lady, please call me Brenna."

"If the lady so wishes." Jols replied with a wide grin of approval, her simple words instantly earning his favor, then turned to their mounts and packhorses. "Please let me take your horses, you must be exhausted from your long journey."

"Thank you for the offer, but we prefer to care for our own animals. They serve us, and we gladly return the favor. Besides which, Ahern will not allow any save myself or Maelgwyn to touch him. He does not like people much, he had a bad experience when he was younger."

Brenna's eyes clouded and she stared at the stallion for a moment, running a hand softly over the scars that marred his beautiful hide. They were not easy to see in the flickering torchlight of the courtyard, but she knew they were there, as were her own. A permanent reminder of the past.

Her actions did not escape the others, and in an attempt to change the subject, Gwyn stepped forward.

"If you could simply be so kind as to show us where we may stable and tend to them, as well as store our belongings, we would be very grateful."

Jols turned to the tall, dark haired knight and smiled.

"Aye Sir Maelgwyn, I have just the stalls available in a nice quiet corner of the stable, if that be to your liking."

Gwyn returned in kind and nodded.

"That sounds just perfect Jols."

Meanwhile, their conversation had given Brenna a chance to compose her thoughts, and she now plastered on a bright smile. Then, at Gwyn's questioning look, nodded and followed Jols and the others toward the warm, inviting glow of the stables.

* * *

An hour later, the horses were happily munching oats and hay, and Aithne and Caedmon had settled into the rafters for the night, after a meal of fresh meat. Brenna and Maelgwyn each shouldered a saddle bag filled with their necessities, the rest of their belongings safely stored in the tack room for the time being, and followed Galahad and Gawain out into the chilly night air. 

Their rooms were still being readied, so they were headed for the tavern, to get something to eat and to relax a little after the long journey. Brenna for one was more than happy at the thought of something other than bread and stew to eat, and looked forward to Galahad's promise of roast chicken and vegetables.

As he led the way across the courtyard and down a series of winding roads toward the knight's tavern, Galahad kept up a running commentary of where they were and how to get to such and such place from here, and so forth. His descriptions augmented occasionally with a word or two from Gawain.

Brenna listened intently, memorizing where they were going, and storing the information away for future use. Their progress down the narrow road was slowed though, when they had to pass uncomfortably close to a pair of Roman soldiers, lounging against the wall.

Off duty and quite obviously thoroughly drunk, the men were up to no good. Brenna could smell the scent of body odor and ale coming off of them in thick waves, and she shivered with disgust, wrinkled her nose and turned her face into Gwyn's shoulder. They had almost made it past the pair, Gawain and Galahad each with a hand on their weapons and Brenna pressed as close as she could to Maelgwyn's side, when one of the soldiers called out after them, voice slurred.

"Whash a prt. . pr'tty wensch like ye doin wit' Sa'matian dogs? Come o'er 'ere an let us show ye wat **_real _**men ish like."

Galahad turned on the soldiers, jaw clenched and eyes burning, but was halted by a gentle hand on his chest.

"I can fight my own battles dear brother."

Brenna gave him a reassuring grin which melted into a look of pure disdain and loathing, as she turned back to the Roman who had spoken, with a snort of revulsion.

"Real men? I see no men here, save my companions. . .only Roman pigs wallowing in their own filth." She crossed her arms over her chest and arched a dark eyebrow at the man, then continued. "Have you never heard of a bath? Delightful invention it is, you _**really** _should try one sometime."

With that she turned her back on the sputtering, red faced soldier and took a step toward Gwyn, whose eyes sparkled with mirth as he reached for her hand. Leaning closer to her, Maelgwyn chuckled softly.

"Ah, what am I going to do with you love?"

Brenna grinned up at him happily, answering his familiar question with a just as familiar answer.

"Love me?"

She'd just turned her eyes in the direction of a snickering Galahad and Gawain, when the Roman spoke once again.

"Jush who dos ye think ye ish, talkin' ta ush tha way. Yer jush a stupid Sa'matian whore!"

Brenna's entire body stiffened at the man's words, her eyes narrowing, glittering with a deadly, pale green fire in the flickering torchlight of the street. Her heart raced, her vision went blurry, then crystal clear, and she completely ignored Gwyn's firm warning.

"Brenna, leave it be."

Galahad took an involuntary step backwards at the pure rage in his sister's eyes. He bumped into Gawain who was moving past him toward the Roman, dagger in hand.

Either Gawain was slowed enough by Galahad's actions, or Brenna was just that much faster, but she beat him to it. In one smooth move, before any had realized she'd done so, she had drawn one of Gwyn's twin swords, and had the razor sharp tip pressed against the throat of the soldier.

She stood over the Roman, vibrating with barely suppressed rage, her chest heaving as she fought for air, voice deathly quiet.

"What did you call me?"

Too drunk to have the brains God gave an ant, the man glared up at her insolently, his blood shot brown eyes barely able to focus.

"Aye called ye a stupid Sa'matian **whore**! Ish ye deaf as well as stupid?"

Brenna's brain registered nothing save the words 'Sarmatian whore'. For at the sound of those two simple words, all rational thought fled her mind. It's place filled with a flash of pure, unadulterated fury, hatred and pain that blocked out all awareness of the outside world.

For with those two words, she was violently wrenched backwards in time, to a place that would be best forgotten, were it not impossible to do so. A time and place forever burned upon her brain, the horrors of which remained still, buried in the back of her mind but never fully gone.

With those two words, Brenna again felt Atoll's harsh, rough hands on her slender body, and the pain that lasted for what seemed an eternity. She heard the evil, taunting laughter mixed with the sound of her own pleading voice, and her screams of agony and heartache.

She was so fully absorbed in the torment those words had unleashed, that she did not even notice the chaos that had broken loose behind her.

Galahad had instantly begun yelling at her to stop, not worried for the soldier, but for his sister should she harm the Roman.

Gawain had clenched the dagger more tightly in his fist and begun to move to her aid.

Then, to add to it all. Arthur and Lancelot, on their way to the tavern to meet the others, had happened upon the scene and added their voices to the uproar in the alley.

Before any of them reached her however, they were halted in their tracks and silenced at the sound of Maelgwyn's voice, raised to be heard over the commotion.

"Halt! Stay back!"

Eyes trained on Brenna, he barely took the time to ensure that they had obeyed, before calmly and quietly moving toward her. The others watched in awe, as his steady stream of firm but gentle words gradually cut through the haze that clouded her mind.

After what seemed an eternity, Brenna blinked in shock and turned her head to meet Gwyn's steady gaze, as he laid one hand on her shoulder and with the other, reached calmly for the sword.

"There now love, give Gwyn the sword now love. It is alright, **he** cannot hurt you anymore. Your Gwyn is here, and I will not let **him** harm you."

The others glanced at each other in surprise, and more than a small amount of worried curiosity, at Maelgwyn's cryptic words. The same questions on each of their minds.

'Who is **he**? What had happened to her to cause such a reaction at a very common slur? And just who was Maelgwyn, that he and only he could have the ability to break through to her?'

They continued to watch in stunned silence as Brenna let out a cry, then collapsed against his chest. The sword fell from her now limp hand, and he caught and resheathed it in one smooth movement. Then gathered her into his protective embrace as she was overcome with fierce, heart wrenching sobs, her entire body shaking.

The sound of which chilled those in attendance to the very core of their being.

* * *

**A/N - Well there it is, at long last. -blushes and begs forgiveness- I really hope that you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! I am quite happy with how it came out, though it's a bit different than what I had originally planned for the chapter (my original idea I'm going to work into a later one. .lol, it's too good to leave out!) and it seems a little choppy in places(there I go being my own worst critic again. .hehe). The idea for the last scene came to me as I was writing and would not be ignored, so there you have it. –grins- Please let me know if you liked what I did with it!**

**I am very sorry that it took so long though! What can I say? RL has been exceedingly insane these past few weeks, and only looks to get more so as we draw nearer to Christmas. What with dinners, presents to buy and wrap, baking and decorating to do (we haven't even gotten our tree up yet!) and company to prepare for. So, that said, I may not be able to get another chapter up before Christmas. -grins and offers virtual chocolate as a peace offering-**

**I do, however, have some time off over the holidays, so that could quite possibly mean multiple updates on both my fics! We'll just have to see how things go. . It all depends how much inspiration -cough-reviews-cough- I get. -smiles- For those of you reading 'Knight Life', I am hoping to get another one of those out soon as well!**

**Much, much more will be revealed in the coming chapters, and some mysteries will begin to be explained. Mwahaha! Hehe, sorry tired and had WAY to much chocolate _again. _Soooooo, please, please, please read and review and let me know what you thought! They make me such a happy girl! To those who read but don't review. .I hope you are all enjoying this as well!**

Reviewer Replies - First off I would like to say thank you once again to ALL of my lovely reviewers. . I LOVE YOU ALL! You are what keeps me going. . well, along with a serious LOVE of writing. . .lol

Secondly, but definitely not lastly, to my anonymous reviewers : like I'd tell you - Thanks for the review! I'm glad I can keep you surprised, and I'm very happy that you're loving it! Hope you enjoyed it! DeerInTheHeadlights - I'm happy that you liked the chapter, and their relationship will begin to be more fully revealed in the chapters to come. I'm glad that you like Lancey as her cousin, I agree, she does deserve to be surrounded by family. And yes, Kay _had_ better watch out -grins enigmatically and does best impression of evil villain laugh- Hope you enjoyed the update!

**If I don't post again before it is upon us. . . . MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Eat lots of food. .and chocolate. .mmmmm. . . .chocolate. . .ahem, and have a great holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Apologies

**A/N - Well my lovely, oh so beloved readers, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! A/Ns and thank yous at the end of the chapter! -grins- Now with no further ado . . .I present for your reading enjoyment. . . .**

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Apologies**

Gawain stood watching in amazement as Maelgwyn talked Brenna away from the now terrified soldiers. He was vaguely aware of his comrades spread about the narrow street, frozen in their places, stunned into silence and immobility at the sound of Maelgwyn's voice, and the sight of Brenna collapsing in tears against him.

His own heart felt as though it would break in two at her cry of anguish and the sobs that followed. There was something in the sound of her cries that touched him to his very soul, leaving a dull ache in his chest, along with a nearly overwhelming desire to reek vengeance on whomever had caused her to react so. This '**him' **that Maelgwyn so cryptically alluded to, the memories of whom caused her so much pain at a careless slur from the lips of a fool.

Gawain's knuckles went white around the bone handle of his dagger, as he tightened his grip on it.

'Mayhap I can do nothing against the past, but I _can _do something now!'

The weapon's deadly blade glinted in the flickering torchlight of the shadowed alley, as he growled and moved menacingly toward the Roman soldiers, his deep blue eyes bright with anger.

Galahad looked up, momentarily startled, as his friend brushed past him with murder in his eyes. He thought little of it though, distracted as he was by all that had just occurred, and instead turned his attention back to Brenna and Maelgwyn.

He stared forlornly at the spot where they had sunk to the cold cobblestones of the road, with her cradled in Gwyn's lap as he continued a steady stream of comforting words, all the while gently rubbing her back.

He wanted so badly to go to her and offer her his support as well, but he had no idea how she would react. He suddenly realized, with a renewed bout of sadness, that he no longer knew his own twin.

At one time it had been _him_ that she'd laughed with, _him_ that she'd shared her innermost secrets with, and _him _that she'd turned to for comfort.

Jealousy crept unbidden once again into his heart, but he shoved it to the side as Gawain's words echoed through his mind.

"_Only rejoice in the fact that you are reunited, and enjoy renewing your relationship together. You have been separated these twelve years, you have much time to make up for. Do not let your reunion be tainted by suspicion or jealousy."_

'We may have much time to make up for, but make it up we will!'

Heart lightened somewhat at his decision, he was about to step toward Brenna when his attention was quickly drawn in the direction Gawain had been headed.

His jaw dropped as he froze and watched as his best friend apparently lost his mind right before his disbelieving eyes. Galahad knew he should be doing something to stop him but instead he stood, rooted to his spot in awe, and simply watched.

Reaching the Roman in just a few long strides, Gawain dragged the drunken lout to his feet and violently slammed him against the rough stone and wood of the wall. He heard something crack but was not sure if it was the wall or the man's bones. Either way he could not care less, though he did hope for the latter.

Leaning in with all of his weight, he pressed the blade of his dagger to the man's throat just above his other hand, which held the soldier in place just a fraction too tightly. His glittering blue eyes showed a hint of cold satisfaction, when the finely sharpened edge left a thin red line in it's wake.

His heart pounded violently in his chest as he fought to keep his rage under control. Deep down he knew he was insane for what he was doing, he knew the penalty for harming a Roman, but at the moment he did not care. When he spoke his voice was harsh and barely recognizable even to himself.

"She is the sister of a **_knight_**, and as such you **_will _**treat her with respect! Furthermore, if either of you ever breathe a word of this to **_anyone_**, or say those words again. . .no one . . .**_no one_** . .will **_ever _**find your bodies!"

The Roman's terror filled eyes went even wider at the threat, and he looked questioningly at Arthur as he whined drunkenly.

"Are ye gonna let this Sa'matian dog treat ush like thish? Aye did nothin' wrong!"

There was no help to be had on that front however, for though Arthur and Lancelot had not been there for the beginning of the confrontation. They had arrived in time to hear more than enough of what had provoked Brenna's attack on his person.

Arthur tore his shocked gaze from his usually good natured knight, and stared the soldier down. His gem green eyes cold and heartless as they burned into the man's pleading face.

Not trusting himself to speak, for the anger in his heart, he shifted them to the sobbing woman at his left, then moved his gaze to glance up and down the deserted street. Once certain that they were in fact alone, he returned his eyes to the Roman's for just long enough that his point was made when he silently turned his back and moved toward the pair on the ground.

Gawain grinned smugly at the soldier, surprised, but nevertheless assured of his commander's support, and tightened his grip on the man's throat. His sapphire eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light of the torches, as he arched a blonde eyebrow and continued, voice dangerously low, words ground out through clenched teeth.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Unable to form words with Gawain's strong hand wrapped around his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply, the soldier merely nodded in defeat, wincing when the blade cut another thin slice from his flesh.

"Good."

Turning to Lancelot, Gawain loosened his grip on the Roman and lowered the dagger, gesturing toward the other soldier who still cowered on the ground.

"Lancelot, would you care to assist me in the removal of this trash from our presence?"

Glad for something to do rather than stand there staring helplessly at Brenna, the dark knight nodded. A slightly wicked smile lit his handsome features, as he moved forward, grabbed the Roman by the front of his tunic and dragged him to his feet.

The pair then hauled the whimpering soldiers off down the street. Upon reaching their destination, they shared a grin before dumping the men unceremoniously in the manure pile behind the stables.

When the original troublemaker sought to try his luck at protesting his treatment he, for the second time that evening, had one of a pair of swords against his throat.

"If you wish to see the light of day once more, I would suggest that you shut your mouth! Nothing would pleasure me greater, than to skewer your worthless _Roman_ hide on my _Sarmatian_ sword!"

With that, Lancelot turned his back on the men and he and Gawain left the stables and made their way back down the dimly lit streets.

* * *

Brenna huddled deeper into the familiar comfort of Gwyn's arms, pressing herself as close as she could to his warmth, as she desperately tried to bring her sobs under control. Her confused brain dimly registered the sounds of a commotion behind her, but she ignored it. 

Instead she sought solace, as she had on so many countless occasions, in Gwyn's calm strength. She sucked in deep, shuddering breaths, as she concentrated on forcing air into her fear constricted lungs and prayed silently for assistance in regaining her shredded composure.

Gradually, under the soothing effects of his words, his scent, and his touch, Brenna's mind cleared and her breathing evened. The haze of pain and anger gone, but leaving her feeling tired and drained, as it always did.

She was suddenly eternally grateful for the darkness of the alley which camouflaged the hot blush that colored her creamy pale skin, as she realized what she had done.

'They are going to be so angry with me! And Arthur, he takes us in and this is how I repay him?'

Cursing her temper she buried her face in Gwyn's chest with a moan of embarrassment, completely mortified and unwilling to meet the gazes of those that she knew were standing around, wondering just what on earth had happened. Waiting for an explanation that she was not yet ready to give.

She raised her head at the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder, and found herself staring into Galahad's blue eyes. Instead of the questions she expected to see there however, she saw only concern and a fierce love. She offered him up a sheepish, watery smile and wiped her tear streaked face with an unsteady hand, then grasped his tentatively in her own.

She glanced back up at Gwyn and at his reassuring nod and smile, allowed Galahad to help her to her feet and into his embrace, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and fiercely returned his hug, her worries and reservations melting away to nothingness.

"I am sorry! I am so, so sorry!"

Galahad cupped her face in his calloused hands, and gently wiped away the tears that continued to silently fall, leaving pale streaks down her dusty cheeks. He stared lovingly into the pale depths of his 'baby' sister's eyes, he _was_ a whole five minutes older, and smiled gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my dear sweet Brenna. All is well, we are merely happy that you were not harmed. **_I _**am the one who has acted like a complete fool. I've let my jealous temper take over, when I should have been praising the Gods that you are here. . and alive. Can you ever forgive your fool of a brother?"

Brenna sighed tremulously and a shaky laugh escaped her lips, as she nodded, then dropped her gaze and slid her arms from around his neck. She began to fiddle nervously with the ties on Galahad's cloak, as she posed the question she'd dreaded asking.

"I suppose you would like to know what that was all about?"

He shook his head, dark curls shining in the torchlight, as he brushed Brenna's own off her forehead and placed a soft kiss there.

"There will be time enough for that later, when you are ready. I must apologize for trying to force an answer from you earlier today. I had no idea that whatever had happened to you would affect you so."

He sighed and tipped her chin up so that she would meet his gaze once more.

"I truly am happy just to have you in my arms and in my life again. Everything else can wait."

Brenna breathed a sigh, as she searched his silver blue orbs and saw only truth there.

"Thank you."

That said, she let her head drop tiredly against his chest in relief. Happy that, for a little while longer at least, she could keep her secrets.

Galahad wrapped his arms securely around Brenna's body and rested his chin on her head. He breathed deeply of her scent and smiled as he closed his eyes and simply held her.

Reveling in the feeling of their two hearts beating together as one once again. Whatever problems lay ahead, he knew that together they would conquer them, and for now. . .if only for this one moment in time. . . the world was as it is should be.

Just he and Brenna. .

Together.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it, what did you think? Was it okay? I'm really hoping that this chapter was as much fun to read as it was to write! I also hope that you don't think it was TOO out of character for Arthur to act the way he did, but it suited my purposes and that IS the point of artistic license right? Ah well, I'm rambling again aren't I? -blushes and grins sheepishly- I am sorry that it is so short, I had to cut it off here though, or else it would not flow right. The next one will be much longer, so don't worry. -grins- Hehehe, I'm getting into the fun chapters soon, starting a bit in the next. .Mwahaha! I'm very excited to get on with them! Sooo please review and let me know what you thought! I've already started chapter eleven, so the more encouragement I get. . . . .**

**I would also like to take a moment to thank ALL of my lovely reviewers once more! You are a great encouragement to me and for that I thank you eternally! Your choice of a chocolate covered knight for everyone! I hope you all received your reviewer replies, if not let me know okay!**

**And a VERY special thanks to DirrtyXtina87, TLH, LadyOfThieves, and Ms Genova for your continued support and encouragement. . It means the world to me! You are all wonderful. . And fantastic writers yourselves! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Bathhouse

**Chapter Eleven : The Bathhouse**

After a few moments Galahad reluctantly released Brenna from his arms and allowed Lancelot to sweep her into a gentle hug.

His laughter joined theirs a moment later though when Lancelot, in an attempt to cheer her up, slipped a hand around to her stomach and began to, of all things, tickle her.

Brenna, caught off guard by the sudden attack, gasped and stifled a screech, then set off into peals of breathless laughter as she tried to escape his hands. Finally wrenching free, she stumbled back and leaned against the rough wooden wall of the adjacent building, shaking with laughter, tears streaming once again down her cheeks. This time, tears of joy.

She pulled off her gloves and swiped ineffectively at the salty streams with one hand, while she held out the other in a sign of surrender.

"You always were ticklish dear cousin. It's good to see some things haven't changed."

Lancelot gave her a cocky grin, his deep brown eyes sparkling happily as he gazed across at her.

"And you _dear cousin_ always were annoying."

She retorted with a look of irritation. She could not keep up the charade however, when Lancelot feigned a sigh of pain and clasped his hands to his heart as though mortally wounded.

"Ah, you wound me my lady! However shall I carry on?"

Brenna pushed off the wall and leaned forward to smack his shoulder playfully, an action which he counteracted by grabbing for her once again. She shrieked, her laughter echoing off the walls of the alleyway, as he caught her and swung her up into his arms.

"Maelgwyn. . . Galahad!" She screeched, eyes searching them out as she sucked in strangled breaths of air. "Don't just stand there! Help ME!"

Even as she spoke though Brenna felt Lancelot's grip loosen, just slightly as he sought a better hold, but enough for her to twist herself free.

Lancelot gave one last ditch effort to recapture her, but she was ready for him this time. As he lunged for her she ducked low and took his legs out from under him, forcing him onto the ground, flat on his back.

Then, as he lay there blinking in surprise, she straddled his armored chest and sat down. Her laughing green eyes twinkling happily as she cocked an eyebrow and stared down at him with a grin.

"Truce?"

Lancelot simply stared at her for a moment, stunned that he'd been so easily tricked, before laughter rumbled through his chest. He gazed up at the smiling faces of Galahad and Maelgwyn, who had moved to stand beside them, then returned his eyes to Brenna's and nodded, his dark eyes shining in the torchlight.

"Truce."

"Good, now let us get something to eat. I for one am famished!"

Brenna's grin widened as she reached up, grasped one each of both Maelgwyn and Galahad's hands, and allowed them to pull her to her feet. She gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek, and a squeeze of the hand in thanks, then turned and offered her hand to Lancelot.

Still chuckling softly, he accepted her outstretched hand, and rose smoothly to his feet. Not to be completely outdone though, he used that hand to pull her closer. Forgoing the tickling this time, he instead settled for ruffling her dark curls with his free hand.

Brenna yanked herself free of his grasp and tried in vain to smooth her already thoroughly loosened braid. Her smile turned to a grimace as she felt the grimy locks, then to disgust as she gazed down at her dirty hands in the dim light.

"Ack! I believe before I go in search of food, I should take my own advice and go in search of a _BATH_!"

Lancelot burst into a new fit of laughter at the horrified expression on her face, and Galahad tried to hide his grin as he stepped forward and took her hand.

"Come, we will go and fetch Vanora. She will assist you with your bath, and then bring you back to the tavern for supper."

"Thank you Galahad. At least _someone _still knows how to treat a lady."

With that, Brenna looped her arm through Galahad's, shot a glare of mock indignation in Lancelot's direction, and sauntered off down the alley.

Arthur, Gawain and Maelgwyn shared an amused grin, as Gwyn scooped up their saddle bags from where they had fallen. Then he and the others followed the twins, with Lancelot trailing behind them, in the direction of the tavern.

Glad that the tension of mere minutes ago had melted away, as though never present.

* * *

Brenna shifted her black leather saddle bag to her right shoulder, and tucked a few stray curls behind her ear. She gazed skyward for a moment, eyes taking in the inky black expanse, then shifted her gaze to the petite red head walking beside her. A worried frown crossed her face as she questioned the older woman. 

"Are you completely certain that the bathhouse will be empty?"

Vanora grinned up at her newfound friend reassuringly and looped her arm through Brenna's. Her blue eyes twinkled in the light of the torches lining the street, as they left the noisy tavern behind them and headed deeper into the knight's section of the fortress.

"Don't you worry now dearie, I'm not taking you to the public bathhouse. The boys have their very own, and they are all at the tavern. Where my Bors'll keep them if he knows what's good for him."

Brenna couldn't help but chuckle softly at the last. She'd only just met the fiery young woman, but she'd heard tales of her temper on the trip to the wall. She'd also heard of the **_nine_** children that the woman had birthed, and cared for mostly on her own. Now that she'd actually met her, Brenna's respect and admiration for the woman had only grown, and she hoped very much that they would become good friends.

"Not to sound rude, and it is not that I do not believe you, but . . they have their **_own_** bathhouse? Is that not a bit unusual? We Sarmatians tend to be treated no better than dogs, and I find it hard to believe that the Romans allow them such a luxury."

While meant to be slightly joking, Brenna could not fully keep the hint of anger and bitterness from her voice. She'd had more than enough personal experience in the treatment of her race at the hands of the Romans. Tonight's incident had been but a small nothing, compared to past experiences.

Vanora gave her a sad little smile of understanding and patted her arm soothingly.

"It was not originally built for the Sarmatians, but for a past Roman Commander. Seems he was quite a rich man, he'd married a very wealthy young woman, whom he brought to live here at the wall. Along with all of her maidservants and such, of course."

Van grinned up at Brenna, and when it was returned, continued.

"Well, this young woman was accustomed to the finery, and snobbery, of Rome. She did not like the idea of sharing a bath with the soldiers, common folk of the fort, and most importantly, the Sarmatians. Them she hated, and blamed for her husband's posting in Britain. As if they want to be here!"

Vanora flung up her free arm in exasperation, and huffed indignantly, muttering impolite insults under her breath. After a moment she'd calmed enough to continue.

"Well, in order to appease the cow, her milksop of a husband had a private bathhouse built, attached to the commander's quarters in the Sarmatian section. Over the years, it has been used solely by whomever the current commander was. When Arthur took over however, **_he_** opened it up to his men."

Pausing in her speech, she looked up at Brenna and grinned slyly.

"Now, on to the more important question. Just who is that wonderful man that you were with, Maelgwyn? Is he your husband? A right fine catch he'd be, I'd say."

Brenna smiled softly and shook her head.

"No. He is not my husband, though we have traveled as such in the past. Less questions that way. People are slightly more accepting of a man and woman traveling together if they believe said couple are married."

"So he's your lover then? You'll find no judgment on my part if that be the case. My Bors and I aren't wed yet either."

Again Brenna shook her head.

"No he is not, we are merely the best of friends, he's like my brother. We are very close, though. We've been through much together and were it not for Gwyn, I would not be alive and walking down this wretchedly foul smelling road with you."

Brenna wrinkled her nose and added a tone of lightness to her voice, trying to mask the truth behind those words. Ending with a half hearted attempt at a joke, her subtle queue to end the conversation.

Taking the hint, Vanora let the subject drop, though she made a mental note to herself to find out the truth at a later date. She had no more time to dwell on it however, as they rounded the corner and the commander's quarters came into sight directly ahead.

"Here we are now, lets get you cleaned up and back for some supper. You must be starving!"

The two women climbed the short flight of stairs and, opening the heavy wooden doors, stepped into the main foyer.

"Down that way are Arthur's quarters, the great hall, various other rooms, and beyond that connects to the knight's barracks."

Vanora pointed to the right as she spoke, then tugged on Brenna's arm, guiding her down the hall to the left. She stopped in front of a set of ornately carved doors and shoved one of them open, then dragged the dark haired woman inside and bolted the door behind her. She turned and grinned up at Brenna as she led her further into the center of the large room.

"There, even if they slip past my Bors, that'll keep them out."

Brenna merely nodded in reply as her eyes took in the sights before her. The room they stood in was the main one, a combination of both dressing room and frigidarium. To one side of the open space was a cold plunge pool, and along the walls were carved niches, and a few wooden chests, where a bather's personal belongings were stored. Several benches stood about the room as well, and it was lit by several lanterns spaced along the walls.

To her left she recognized Galahad's cloak hanging in one of the cubby holes and smiled. All about the room was scattered evidence of the men who frequented the place. Benches and chests draped with items of clothing, towels, sandals, and flasks of oil, that had not yet been replaced in the cubby holes.

To the right stretched a hallway, with several more doors that appeared to lead to the other parts of the bathhouse.

As if reading her thoughts, Vanora moved in their direction and began flinging them open, showing off each different room. An endless stream of chatter flowed from Van's lips as Brenna took in everything she was shown with interest. She'd been to a public bathhouse once or twice but had not particularly enjoyed the experience.

'Not at all actually.'

She thought to herself with a wry grin. She could still remember the whispers and the stares of the other women, women whose bodies had never known the horrors that Brenna's had. Whose milky white flesh had never tasted the cold steel of a blade or the harsh roughness of a captor's hands.

She shook her head slightly and rubbed a tired hand across her weary eyes. Trying to forget, and instead concentrate on the kind, bubbly woman excitedly showing off the many features of the building.

Brenna was assaulted by a most heavenly blast of steam as Vanora opened the first door and led her inside. This was the white tiled tepidarium, a warm steamy room lined with benches where one could sit and chat, relaxing after a hard day's training. It featured a small, warm pool of water, that took up the center of the room.

A doorway to one side connected to another smaller room, with shelves lining its walls. Shelves that held an assortment of scented oils and a collection of long, curved metal strigils. In the center of the room stood a padded leather table, where one could lie and have a relaxing massage.

Leaving that room, though somewhat reluctantly, as she could not wait to get back in there, the pair came next to the caldarium. This room was closest to the hypocaust, or furnace. and was much hotter than the tepidarium. One had to wear sandals in there as the tiled floor could get quite hot to the touch. The caldarium held a steaming hot pool to one side, and to the other was a small waist high fountain or labrum, which held cool water with which to splash oneself.

"Well that's about the whole of it. It's not nearly as large or fancy as the public thermae, but we enjoy it. Oh, and there is a latrine through that door at the end."

Vanora gestured to the last door at the end of the hall and when Brenna nodded her understanding, she headed back toward the main room.

"Now, off with your clothes, let's get you cleaned up shall we? Do you have your own bathing supplies?"

Brenna nodded, suddenly shy and nervous as she dropped her bag and reluctantly began to tug at the ties of her cloak. She knew the look of disgust that was sure to come when she shed her protective layer of clothing, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole. She had hoped to become friends with Vanora, and could not bear to see such a look in her eyes.

Vanora noticed the fear in the younger woman's pale eyes and her own softened as she quietly took Brenna's cloak and laid it on the bench beside her saddlebags.

"Whatever is wrong dearie, surely you are not afraid of old Van now are you? The men have talked of nothing else since they returned, than our dear Galahad's brave sister, charging into battle with the Woads."

Brenna stared at the ground as she removed her various weapons and carefully placed them on the bench, then went to work on the lacings of her hauberk, refusing to meet her eyes as she spoke.

"It's not that, it is just. . . ."

Her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words, words which refused to come.

"I have many scars. I. . .I have been in many a battle, and before that I. . . the Saxons they. . ."

Her voice trailed to a whisper once more, and Van clucked her tongue as she moved forward and swept a surprised Brenna into a comforting hug.

It's alright love, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. There's time enough for that later."

Vanora gave her one last squeeze and looked up at her, eyes sparkling with good natured mischief.

"As for scars, they're nothing I haven't seen before. Have you not seen my Bors?"

Her tension somewhat relieved Brenna burst into laughter, her own eyes dancing as she pictured the large, bald man.

"Yes, I have. And. . .thank you."

Vanora just grinned at her and reached out to help her with her hauberk and boots.

Moments later, Brenna stood in only her breeches and loose tunic, rooting through her saddlebag for the bath things she knew were there. With a grunt of triumph, she pulled them free and held up the flask of oil, towels, small strigil, and bathing sandals.

"I knew they were in there somewhere."

She placed them on the bench and began to unlace her leather breeches and her tunic, then paused and gazed hesitantly at Vanora one last time. The woman simply smiled reassuringly and nodded at her, so she turned around and slid off first the breeches, then the tunic and then pulled her thick braid over her shoulder to untie the strip of leather.

Brenna cringed at the startled gasp behind her and sighed. The braid fell from her fingers and she turned, almost defiantly, to face the petite woman.

Instead of the disgust she expected to see reflected there though, she saw only sadness and tears that were already threatening to fall. Surprised, she was speechless for a moment as green eyes met blue, and a look of understanding flashed in the older woman's eyes.

"Please forgive me Brenna, I'd tried to prepare myself, but. . there are so many. . ."

"There is nothing to forgive my friend, I know well what a shock it must have been. I am only glad that you are still able to look me in the eye. Most won't, they are much too revolted and disgusted."

Brenna spoke softly, one hand absently tracing the myriad of lines crossing her abdomen. Some red, some faded to shades of pink and white, they were there, a permanent reminder of the past. Her back, she knew, was even worse than her front and legs, and that was what Vanora had seen first. Not to mention there was, covering the scars, a huge nasty looking bruise gracing the length of her back. Stretching from her left shoulder to her right hip, she knew it to have faded from its original purple/black to a lovely shade of greenish yellow.

"Well then **_those _**folk are fools! You cannot help things that were out of your control!"

Vanora spoke fiercely, her eyes lit with righteous anger at the injustice in the world. Brenna smiled gratefully at her, and laughed.

"Come let us get on with my bath, eh?"

The red head took a deep breath to calm herself, before she returned the smile and nodded.

"You know, I believe I shall join you. I hired two new girls last week, and Bors is there if there is any trouble. The tavern and the children can do without me for a while."

With that, she moved to one of the wall niches, and began to root out her own supplies. She turned back to Brenna as she slipped out of her dress, picked up her things, and she and Brenna headed toward the tepidarium.

"Could I ask where the bruise came from? Surely Maelgwyn does not beat you, does he?"

Brenna turned to her with a shocked expression, and replied vehemently.

"**NO!** Gwyn would **_never_** raise a hand to me!"

The hurt look on Vanora's face instantly made Brenna regret the harsh tone. She softened her voice and blushed, as she sat down on the warm stone bench and uncorked her flask of oil.

"Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to speak so harshly, it's just that Gwyn means the world to me, and I tend to get a little overexcited if anyone speaks ill of him. He truly never would harm me in any way, he is my self appointed protector."

The red head patted her shoulder and nodded in understanding, then uncorked her own flask and began rubbing the oil into her skin.

"You do not have to explain that to me, it is the same way with my Bors and I."

Brenna laughed and continued, as she poured a dollop of oil into her hand and began to smooth it across her dirt caked body.

"Actually, the bruise is from a Roman. A few weeks ago Gwyn and I were in Londinium, looking for information on Galahad. We made the mistake of stopping in a tavern for a bite to eat before we went to check on the animals and retire for the night. A soldier there, a huge, ugly beast of a man, did not take it kindly when I refused his advances."

Brenna paused in her tale and picked up her strigil, which she began to scrape across her skin, removing the oil and grime. She grimaced in disgust and wiped it on one of the towels, before she continued with her story.

"Later that evening as I left the stables a few steps ahead of Gwyn, the soldier came at me from behind with a rather large stick. I suppose he thought he would beat me into submission and then have his way with me."

Vanora gasped in surprise and outrage, her eyes burning with fury.

"Bloody Roman Pig! What did you do?"

Amusement flitted across Brenna's eyes as she grinned wickedly.

"Well, let us only say that he will not do _that_ again."

"Surely you didn't **_kill_** him? Say you didn't!"

Brenna was silent for a moment, then took pity on the look of horror on her friend's face, and put her out of her misery.

"No, I didn't kill him. Actually **_I _**did not even get the satisfaction of striking him back. Maelgwyn beat me to it as I struggled to catch my breath and regain my feet. He gave the man a thrashing he won't soon forget. . . . . We left Londinium shortly thereafter, and I don't believe we shall ever return again. Dreadful place really."

She flashed a cheeky grin at the red head as the woman erupted into peals of laughter, Brenna's own soon joining hers, the sound echoing joyfully about the tiled room. It was soon followed by a loud splash as the pair finished with the strigils and jumped into the warmth of the pool.

* * *

Maelgwyn took a small sip of mulled wine, then leaned back in his chair as he let his sharp grey gaze roam the dimly lit tavern. It was getting late and the tavern was beginning to empty. Even Arthur and some of the knights had left in search of their beds. There were a few stragglers left however. Mostly Roman soldiers and a commoner or two, as well as the four barmaids. 

He himself sat at a table in the corner with the scout, Tristran to his left, followed by Dagonet, Bors, Lancelot, Galahad, Gareth and finally Gawain on his right. All save he and Tristran were engaged in a lively conversation about the day's events. The latter sat carving thin slices off a bright green apple and slowly savoring each piece.

Without even looking up or acknowledging Gwyn's presence, he stabbed the dagger into the tabletop and reached into a small pouch hanging from his belt. He slowly withdrew a second apple and placed it on the table in front of Maelgwyn, then retrieved his knife and continued to eat his own.

Gwyn smiled and reached for his eating knife as Gareth, noticing what the quiet scout had done, leaned across the table with a grin.

"You'd better enjoy that. It's high praise and thanks coming from Tristran for him to give up one of his apples. He values them above most anything else."

The scout said nothing, but Gwyn caught the barely imperceptible nod of agreement and the flicker of amusement in the deep, golden brown eyes. After slowly returning in kind, he sliced into the juicy fruit and did as Gareth had suggested. Then let his eyes continue on their path across the room as he munched contentedly on his gift. Truth be told, he adored apples as well.

As his eyes swept across the area, they lit up and a grin spread quickly across his face, as he caught sight of two figures just entering the tavern. Noticing his expression, the knights swiveled in their seats to see what he was looking at. Their lively conversation ground to an abrupt halt and several jaws around the tavern dropped at the vision winding her way across the room toward the knights, followed closely by a beaming Vanora.

Clean and refreshed, Brenna had left the breeches and tunic behind in favor of a dress. Jet black, it was trimmed in silver leaves embroidered along the scooped neckline and the edges of the long, flowing sleeves. The bodice hugged her curves down to her hips where it flared into a full skirt, trimmed at the bottom with more of the leaves.

Vanora had convinced her to leave her hair down, and it now fell in a tumbling mass of wild ebony curls and waves that cascaded down her back, coming to a halt just above her backside.

The knights scrambled to their feet, Gareth nearly sending the blonde on his lap to the floor in his haste. She huffed indignantly and smacked him, before stalking off toward the bar. Gareth barely noticed, instead dragging a chair over and placing it between himself and Gawain, and motioning for her to sit as he bowed low.

"My Lady, would you do us the honor of gracing us with your presence?"

Brenna grinned mischievously at the handsome blonde knight and dipped into a curtsey, holding out her hand in true ladylike fashion for him to kiss. Which he gladly did in an instant, his blue eyes sparkling.

"But of course Sir Knight."

She smiled and nodded a greeting at each knight in turn as they settled themselves back in their seats, Vanora on her Bors' lap.

Gawain leaned back in his chair, sipping his ale, as Brenna began chatting with Galahad about something or other. He watched silently as Lancelot turned away yet another barmaid and frowned thoughtfully.

It had begun not long after they'd arrived at the tavern, and had continued since. All evening Gawain had watched Lancelot turn away the many wenches that had approached him, even going so far as to shove a particularly bold one off his lap. It was not often that Lancelot turned away a willing woman, and most were very willing. He _was _Lancelot after all.

Something was obviously deeply troubling his friend, that much was certain, but what? He'd seen these moods before occasionally, but tonight he seemed even worse than usual.

His thoughts were scattered to the four winds though, as Brenna chose that moment to lean across him, to snatch a slice of apple from Gwyn's knife. As she did so he caught the most delicious scent of cinnamon. He smiled and breathed deeply of the sweet yet spicy smell. Most of the barmaids chose lavender, rose, or lily, and it was a refreshing change to smell something different. But then, for that reason alone, the scent suited her well, for she _was _different than any woman he'd ever met. Her silky hair fell in a wave across his lap, and it was all he could do not to reach out and stroke it.

Brenna smiled at him as she settled back into her chair with her prize, completely oblivious to his reaction as she happily crunched away on it. Her gaze left Gawain's after a moment and drifted around the table once again, coming to rest on Lancelot.

Her smile turned serious as she took in his troubled expression and watched as he coldly turned away the petite brunette trying to worm her way into his lap. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he downed the last of his ale in one swift gulp, slammed the tankard down on the rough wooden tabletop, shoved back from the table, and stormed out of the tavern. All without saying a single word.

He left his very concerned friends in stunned silence, as they watched him disappear into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**A/N - Well, there you have it. Yes a bit of a cliffy. . I know I'm evil! But at least it was nice and long, and only about a week between updates this time! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**To my lovely reviewers. . . WOW 13 reviews this chapter! I'm amazed and overjoyed, I thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart! I LOVE YOU GUYS! As always please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, I'm very happy with how this one came out, and I hope all of you are as well!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Lancelot's Secret

**A/N's and dedications at the end of the chapter. . . .enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : Lancelot's Secret**

Lancelot took the stairs two at a time as he stormed to the top of Hadrian's Wall. A Roman guard quickly moved to block his way, but just as quickly let him pass when he saw the dark mood that the Sarmatian was in.

Several long strides took Lancelot to a quiet, deserted section of the wall, where he stopped and leaned against it. His palms pressed into the cold, solid stone as he rested his weight against them and stared out over the darkened countryside. His chest heaved and his deep brown eyes were filled with unmasked sorrow as they gazed unseeingly into the night.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned in one smooth movement, a hand going for the dagger in his belt. The hand stilled, and instead swiped angrily at his eyes when he realized that it was no enemy, but Brenna.

She stood quietly before him, pale eyes glowing in the darkness as she silently searched his face. Full of concern and love, the look was almost too much for Lancelot's shattered composure to handle. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Desperately trying to will away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Brenna continued to stand in silence, waiting for him to take the lead and speak first, if he so desired to. She watched the emotions play across his handsome face, fear, pain, sorrow, and her heart ached for him. She wondered what it was that had him in such a state, but said nothing. If he wanted to tell her he would, she had enough secrets of her own to be prying into those of anyone else.

Lancelot opened eyes bright with tears and met her gaze, before angrily turning from her, ashamed to let her see him cry. None had seen him this way before, none save Arthur. He was the one person in this wretched God forsaken island that knew why.

Why, while he had an outward appearance of happiness, inside he was crying.

Why he went through day after day, woman after woman, trying to forget, trying to convince himself. . . .

And why. . every once in a while. . .the pain in his heart became too great, and he could no longer hide it.

"Please just go away."

The words came out softly, as a plea, but Brenna ignored them. She had been gone too long already, and was not about to abandon him now.

A strangled sob escaped his throat as he leaned forward against the wall. The stone beneath his battle roughened hands as cold and unfeeling as his life without. . . .

He started once more, then leaned back into the touch, as he felt a warm body pressed against his back and a pair of arms encircle his chest. Holding him gently and lovingly, as the silent sobs wracked his body.

Brenna said not a word as she gave him comfort in the only way she could think of. She rested her cheek against his leather clad back and simply held him.

She was the one surprised a few minutes later however, when he suddenly turned in her embrace and crushed her to him with all the desperation of a man drowning. Her shock lasted but a second, before she tightened her grip on him. One hand rubbed his back soothingly, while the other entwined in his thick curls, pulling him closer as she whispered softly in Sarmatian.

The words she said were not of importance, just soft nothings, bits of old songs and stories strung together. It was the use of the language of home, of childhood, of safety, that truly mattered.

Lancelot buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply of the calming cinnamon scent. Thankful beyond words or actions for the warmth of Brenna's embrace and the solace it offered.

It was several minutes later before Lancelot loosened his grip and stepped back from her. He glanced into her concerned eyes, then down the wall at the guards on their rounds walking toward them.

"Walk with me? I could use some fresh air, this place stinks of Romans."

Brenna smiled and nodded, then reached for the hand he offered.

"Of course."

A few minutes later, the pair left the fort behind, passing through the huge gates and heading for a nearby hill. When they reached the top of the grassy expanse, Lancelot sank to the ground with a sigh. He patted the spot next to him as he lay back on the cool grass and gazed up at the velvety black sky with its blanket of twinkling stars. His head rested on his crossed arms, his mind awhirl with memories.

Brenna joined him on the ground, her long legs curled beneath her, and her weight resting on one arm. The other hand absently twirled a soft lock of hair, as she closed her eyes, tilted her head skyward and breathed deeply of the fresh, clean night air.

Without truly realizing what she was doing, Brenna began to sing softly in Sarmatian. Her words were barely above a whisper, but they were loud enough for Lancelot to hear.

She fell silent and her eyes snapped open, when he suddenly sat bolt upright, and she instantly went for the dagger strapped to her thigh under the dress.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

Her eyes searched the darkness, and her ears strained to hear any sound out of the ordinary. Not realizing that it was no enemy that had caused his reaction, but her.

"It's nothing. . .only. . .that song, where did you learn it?"

Brenna turned to him with a puzzled expression, searching his face in the darkness, as she slowly answered.

"Maelgwyn taught it to me, it seems an age ago. He would, and still does, sing it to me when. . . "

Her voice trailed off, and she quickly looked off into the distance, her fingers nervously picking at the long blades of grass surrounding her.

She'd almost said it, almost told him that it was the song that Gwyn had sung to her during her recovery, when the nightmares had come night after night, and she'd awoken screaming and sobbing.

And that he still did, for the dreams had never completely gone away, only become less frequent.

"It is the same one that _she _used to sing."

Lancelot's voice roused her from her own thoughts, and Brenna gladly shook them off and returned her attention to the dark Knight. Her brow knit in confusion, her pale eyes questioning, as she peered through the darkness at him.

"Who did?"

Lancelot slumped forward, resting his elbows on his bent knees, and running his fingers through his curls. With a sigh, he turned to meet her gaze, his own deep brown darkened further with sadness.

"Amara."

The second the name left his lips, breathed in reverence, he could not believe he'd said it. He had not allowed himself to speak the name aloud in over a year, not even to Arthur, his best and closest friend, and especially not to the other Knights.

_They_ knew nothing of her, and that was the way he wanted it. For them he put on an award winning performance, smiling and laughing, and bedding as many women as he could get his hands on. But none of them, none save Arthur, knew that inside it was all merely an act, a ploy he enlisted in a desperate attempt to forget.

To forget the feel of her silky hair sliding through his fingertips. The sound of her laughter, rich and sweet. The sight of her beautiful face, her gentle grey eyes filled with love as she gazed at him. . .at **_him._** And he had ruined it, thrown it all away in a fit of foolish male pride.

With a strangled sob, Lancelot violently lurched to his feet and strode several feet away. He came to a halt beside a large tree and paused, before slamming an open palm against it, rattling it to the very uppermost branches with the force of the blow. Welcoming the pain of the splinters that embedded themselves in his hand, he hit the tree again and again, venting his wrath on the young oak.

His anger left him suddenly, gone as quickly as it had flared, leaving him once again with an overwhelming sadness, and a gaping emptiness in his heart. He sank to his knees in the soft earth beside the tree, and buried his face in his hands.

Brenna placed a gentle hand on his back as she knelt beside him, her eyes now filled with sympathy and understanding. She pulled him into her arms, resting his head against her shoulder, as her fingers gently stroked his hair.

"Is she. . . . . ."

Brenna's words trailed off as Lancelot stiffened, and for a moment she was afraid she should not have spoken.

Lancelot sighed and pulled away from her, rubbing his uninjured hand wearily across his eyes.

"Dead? No, at least I don't believe so. I wouldn't know for sure though, I haven't seen her in over a year.

Brenna tilted her head to the side and gazed steadily at him.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Lancelot was silent for a long while, absently picking at the slivers in his hand, but at the same time not really noticing them. Finally, he began to speak once more, his voice sad and tired.

"About two years ago, I was badly wounded in a skirmish with some Woads. Arthur and I were traveling from another fort farther along the wall, and were far from any help, except that of a small village. There they had two healers, a mother and her daughter. Amara was the daughter."

He sighed again and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I stayed in that village for three months before I was well enough to leave. Such a short time really, but more than long enough for me to lose my heart. For three glorious months, though I was injured, I had a taste of Arthur's heaven."

Brenna slid forward across the grass and laid her hand overtop his, where it rested on his bent knee.

"What happened?

Lancelot snorted and raised his eyes to meet hers, anger flashing in their depths.

"**_I _**happened, or more precisely . . . My foolish male pride. We quarreled, I left. By the time I realized what I'd lost, it was too late, the damage was done. I tried. . . .oh, how I tried, to win her back. But she would not even speak to me. Finally, on my third and final attempt, I returned once more to her village. But she was gone. The villagers either did not know, or would not tell me, where she was. That was a year and a half ago. . .I have not seen, nor heard from her since."

His voice trailed to a whisper, and the pair sat in silence for several minutes. Lancelot lost in his memories, and Brenna trying to think of some way to comfort him.

"Did she love you?"

Lancelot looked at her in astonishment and ran a hand through his hair, sending the curls into disarray.

"What kind of a question is that!"

"A simple one. . . . Did she love you?"

He was quiet for a moment, his dark eyes boring into her glacial green, trying to fathom where she was going with this.

"I believe so, yes."

"And did you love her?"

Her eyes seemed to search his very soul, calm and clear, the silver streaks glowing in the moonlight.

Yes. . . I still do. So much so that it hurts to breathe at times."

"Then you must never give up hope. If the two of you are truly meant for each other, then you will see her again."

"But she could be dead!"

Brenna smiled softly at this, and cupped his face between her hands.

"Do you truly believe that? What does your heart tell you?"

Lancelot stared at her for a long moment, his mind at war with his heart, until finally, his heart won. With a sigh, he spoke.

"It tells me she lives."

"Good, then all is not lost." She rose to her feet, and offered him her hand. "Gwyn and I searched for many a long year for you and Galahad, long past the time most would have given up. I knew deep down in my heart that I would someday find you, and though I had my moments of despair, still I clung to that hope. Now, here we are, together again."

He allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead him back toward the fort, as his brain mulled over her words.

He didn't know how Brenna'd done it exactly, but his heart felt lighter than it had in many months. Something niggled at the edge of his mind though, something she'd said that troubled him, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Just as they reached the main gate, Lancelot stopped dead in his tracks, pulling her to a halt with him. Through narrowed eyes, he stared suspiciously at her, his mind frantically working to piece things together. Small snippets of conversations that when combined had to mean something, if only he could figure them out.

"Just how long have the two of you been traveling together?"

She gazed into his eyes, her expression unreadable, but he thought he'd seen fear flash briefly across her face, before she'd hidden it behind the façade of innocence.

He never got the answers he sought though, as Galahad chose that moment to come in search of them.

"Brenna, Lancelot, are you coming back to the tavern?"

Brenna turned to him as he approached them. She freed her hand from Lancelot's grip and gave Galahad a warm hug.

"Yes, we are. I am simply famished! I'm so hungry I could eat an entire cow."

Galahad slipped an arm around her waist and began to steer her toward the tavern. He glanced back over his shoulder at Lancelot who stood in the middle of the road staring into space.

"Are you coming Lancelot?"

Lancelot nodded and followed the twins, pushing his suspicions to the back of his mind for the time being. Instead, he allowed himself to be caught up in the excitement and happiness of just havingBrenna back again.

And as well, in the renewed hope that someday, perhaps his Amara would return as well.

* * *

**A/N - The name Amara means eternal, and she is dedicated to DirrtyXtina87. . . .thank you so much for all of your help and continued support, it means the world to me!**

**Now as for all of my other lovely readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a bit short, and it's taken me forever to update, and for that I am sorry. The next chapter will be longer, and a bit more exciting, but for now. . .PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! The more reviews. . .the more encouragement. . .the faster the update. . And the happier I am! Hehe.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who did review last chapter. .I love you all! You are my inspiration!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Two Vows and a Debt Repaid

**A/N - Wow! One Hundred Reviews! Thank you SO much. . You have made me a very, VERY happy girl! You all are amazing and I love each and every one of you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long, but here it is. . .Enjoy!**

**Seren - star**

**Cadarn - strong**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen : Two Vows and a Debt Repaid**

Bright, late morning sunshine lazily filtered down through the row of windows high up the stable wall. Its golden rays caught, suspended in the dust swirling through the air, as Brenna entered through the wide front doors. She nodded a greeting to Jols and gave him a brilliant grin as he paused on his way out the door.

"Good morning Jols."

"Good morning Lady Brenna."

Brenna laughed and shook her head, her eyes lit with a spark of mirth, as she stared across at him.

"Now Jols, did I not tell you that I am no Lady? Brenna will do just fine."

Jols bowed slightly, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes.

"You could 'ave fooled me miss, but as you wish. . . Brenna."

With that he excused himself and hurried on his way, while Brenna stepped onto the soft dirt floor of the exercise area in the center of the stable. She stood for a moment, just breathing in the scent of leather, horses and fresh straw, before she moved further into the building.

From the hallway off to her left, she heard Ahern bellow a greeting, having heard her entrance. Some of the other horses shifted nervously in their stalls at the stallion's call, but a few soft words from Brenna calmed them.

She raised her eyes as Aithne screeched her own greeting to her mistress, then swooped down to land on her outstretched arm. Brenna scratched the hawk's head and smiled at her, then reached into her ever present pouch and fed her a few scraps of meat. Aithne bobbed her head and squawked happily, then rubbed her head and beak on Brenna's arm. She laughed at the bird's antics and placed a kiss on her soft head, then released her to join Caedmon on their perch high above.

Maelgwyn stepped out of Kalen's stall just as she approached, and she moved into his arms for a hug. He smiled down into her eyes as he brushed her hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well?"

Brenna smiled back up at him as she returned the hug and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I did actually. Amazing what a difference a real bed makes."

Feeling left out, Ahern snorted indignantly, tossed his head, and kicked the wall. Brenna laughed and turned to the stallion, pulling out of Maelgwyn's arms as she moved closer to the stall.

"And how did you sleep then, Master Ahern? Was your stall to your liking? Straw comfortable enough?"

Ahern snorted once more and nodded, then gently butted her with his huge silver head, searching for the treats he knew she had. Smiling, Brenna scratched his massive neck with one hand, as the other dug a carrot from the leather bag she carried and held it out for him. He gently and delicately took it from her hand and crunched happily on the offering. She stood for a moment, stroking his silky soft muzzle, and talking with him.

Maelgwyn leaned on Kalen's stall door, absently stroking the black's neck, as he watched her and the stallion. A fond smile lit his features as he listened to her quiet words and the snorts and snuffles Ahern gave in response. It continually amazed him, this bond that they shared. It seemed as though Brenna had only to think something and the stallion would respond.

A soft snort to Brenna's left drew her attention and she placed a kiss on Ahern's muzzle, then turned to the source of the noise. Two more glossy heads peered out over their stall doors, watching their mistress intently, hoping for their share of the carrots.

The first, a beautiful red-gold chestnut mare named Seren, tossed her white starred head and stretched toward Brenna as she approached, a carrot in hand. Brenna hugged her about the neck and fed her the treat, then moved on to the next stall.

In this one stood Cadarn, a massive liver chestnut gelding, who looked quite intimidating to anyone that didn't know him, but was actually as gentle as a lamb. She combed her fingers through his flaxen mane as she fed him a carrot as well, then turned back to Maelgwyn who still leaned against Kalen's door, smiling at her.

"What?" One dark eyebrow raised questioningly, she slowly stalked back toward him.

"Nothing." Maelgwyn grinned at her and handed her a brush. "They are all fed, watered, and their stalls cleaned. I've finished grooming Kalen and Cadarn already as well. If you will do his Royal Highness, I shall take care of Seren."

Brenna took the brush from his hand with a laugh and turned to open Ahern's door. She stepped into the deep, sweet smelling straw and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. As she began to run the brush over the stallion's sleek hide, she glanced over at Gwyn as he entered the neighboring stall and began the same with Seren.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but you did not have to do all of that by yourself. Why did you not wake me sooner?"

He met her gaze over the half wall separating them and stared at her for a moment before slowly answering her question.

"You needed the sleep. You've not had much lately, and I was not about to wake you when there was no need to."

"Oh." Brenna broke her eyes from his, suddenly very intent on grooming Ahern. She knew what he meant and did not wish to talk about it. She could feel his worried gaze on her for a few moments more, before he turned his attention back to Seren.

They continued on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they worked. They were just finishing up when a pair of voices could be heard entering the stable. Brenna smiled at the sound and gave Ahern a last hug and a carrot, then stepped out of his stall just as Galahad and Lancelot came down the aisle.

She greeted them each with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then turned to the trunk in front of Ahern's stall to put the grooming supplies away. Galahad chattered brightly as she did so, about the plans for the day. First and most important was food, then there was training, and then possibly a ride about the countryside.

A few minutes later, the small group stepped out into the bright sunshine. Her eyes having become accustomed to the slightly dimmer interior of the stable, Brenna shaded them with one hand until she could see properly once more. When she could, the first thing she spied as she fully opened her eyes, was a very large wooden watering trough just ahead and to her right.

A flicker of an idea flashed through her mind and quickly took hold. Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous fire as she glanced from an unsuspecting Galahad, walking a pace ahead talking animatedly with Lancelot, to the full trough of cold water, then back again.

Maelgwyn, walking alongside Brenna, caught the glance and could almost see the wheels turning in her brain as she plotted her attack. He sighed and leaned closer, his voice startling Brenna from her thoughts.

"Just what do you think you are doing, you little vixen?"

Recovering immediately, Brenna shot him a purely angelic look of wide-eyed innocence.

"Me? Nothing. Nothing at all."

Maelgwyn arched an eyebrow at her, not buying the innocent act for a second.

"I know that look. It means _nothing _but _trouble_."

Brenna merely grinned wickedly and, without warning, stealthily launched herself at her unwitting target. Before he even knew what had hit him, Galahad was in the water, and coming back up red faced and sputtering in agitation. Believing it must have been Lancelot, he began yelling at him, trying in vain to right himself and get out of the trough to beat the pulp out of his cousin.

Though she tried her hardest to maintain a blameless expression, the sight of him flailing about in the water, with Lancelot looking on completely stunned, was simply too much for her. After nearly choking herself to death trying to hold it in, Brenna finally gave up and gave in to the laughter. Two sets of eyes immediately whipped in her direction and stared at her in stunned amazement as she clutched at Gwyn, trying to steady herself as her body shook with mirth.

"You!" Galahad exclaimed, his silver blue eyes wide with shock. "Why!"

It took Brenna a few moments to compose herself, before she was finally able to answer, one hand wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so.

"I could not resist. Besides, _that _was simply revenge for the time you threw me in the pond right before our birthday feast! You ruined my best dress, and I never did get you back for that one."

Galahad narrowed his eyes and fixed her with a petulant glare.

"I would have thought you'd have long forgotten that, it was many years ago."

"Yes, it was. But in case _you've_ forgotten, I have an excellent memory."

She stepped forward then, hand outstretched to pull him out of the frigid, unplanned bath.

"Come on then, we are even now."

Brenna had but a moment's warning, a faint glint of the eye, before Galahad tightened his grip on her hand and yanked her toward him. In a desperate attempt to stay dry, she shrieked and grabbed for the nearest object with which to anchor herself.

An object which, unfortunately for the both of them, was Lancelot. Caught off guard, he as well was dragged along in her wake, the three of them ending up in tangled mess of bodies, crammed in the trough. All of them struggling to right themselves, a task made all the harder as the lot of them erupted into a fit of laughter.

Maelgwyn, standing safely off to the side, was about to move to their aid when Arthur came striding into the courtyard on his way to the stables. The Roman stopped dead in his tracks and stared in astonishment at the sight before him. Green eyes questioning, he turned to Gwyn.

"Do I even want to know?"

The Sarmatian grinned at him and shook his head.

"No, you most likely do not. It was merely the repaying of a very old debt."

"You're right then, I don't want to know."

Shooting a last glance at his Knights as they finally managed to pull themselves and Brenna out of the water, Arthur nodded to Gwyn and continued on his way.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the trio had dried off and changed from their soggy clothing. Now they, along with Maelgwyn, entered the tavern in search of food and their fellow Knights. They found both, as the Knights were all gathered around a long square table, platters of cheese, bread and fruit covering the scarred wooden tabletop, along with mugs of ale and wine. They quickly found seats, Brenna between Gawain and Galahad, and Maelgwyn and Lancelot across the table from them, between Tristran and Bors, and were soon enjoying the food and the lively conversation. 

Maelgwyn leaned back in his chair as he carved into a shiny red apple. He popped a slice into his mouth and sighed contentedly, as he let his eyes wander across the table to where Brenna sat. He smiled when he saw her animatedly conversing with Galahad and Gawain, laughing at something the latter had said, which caused her twin to redden and scowl at his friend.

It gladdened his heart to see her so happy, alongside her kin and newfound friends. For too long she had been haunted by her memories, and he hoped that in being here with them once more, that her happiness would overshadow the darkness of her past.

A moment later, his thoughts were interrupted when Gawain leaned in toward Brenna and whispered something in her ear, which caused a renewed outburst of laughter. Galahad's scowl deepened and he tried to reach around her to get his hands on his so called best friend. In his quest to do so, his arm knocked over his tankard of ale, spilling it in Brenna's direction.

Somehow, in her scramble to escape the liquid, Brenna tripped on the hem of her dress and ended up sprawled in Gawain's lap. One of her arms around his shoulders, the other resting against his chest, and both of his securely wrapped around her waist. They stared at each other in stunned surprise, both of them frozen in shock, sapphire blue eyes locked onto silver-green.

The table around them burst into laughter, but neither of them noticed.

Gawain's hand moved as though of its own volition, to brush back a stray curl that had escaped her long braid, while his other arm remained firmly about her waist. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped his hand just short of touching her and, cheeks slightly reddening, he cleared his throat and released his hold on her.

Brenna's own face flushed under the intensity of his gaze as she slid from his lap back into her own chair. She was unsure what had just transpired between the two of them, but was entirely disconcerted by it. The feel of his body pressed against hers, his arms snugly about her waist, his chest firm and strong beneath her hand, and the unfathomable expression in his eyes, had left her somewhat breathless and confused. Something she'd not experienced often, and never due to a man.

In an attempt to change the subject, and to escape for a bit to gather her scattered thoughts, Brenna snatched up their tankards and pushed back from the table.

"I shall get us some more ale."

Maelgwyn watched Gawain gaze after her as she made her escape into the depths of the kitchen and frowned slightly. None of the others seemed to notice the blonde Knight's expression though, as he turned his attention back to his friends, not even Galahad.

Gareth slapped his brother on the back and cracked a joke at which Gawain halfheartedly smiled and laughed, and Galahad scowled and shot him a nasty glare. While the rest of the Knights resumed their conversations, and quickly forgot the incident. Bors' even began hollering for her to hurry up with the ale.

But Gwyn did not miss the way the man's eyes crept once more in the direction Brenna had disappeared in, a strange look in the deep blue depths. Nor how he quickly looked away when she reappeared a few minutes later, smiling and laughing alongside Vanora. A tray full of filled mugs in the latter's hands and another tray of fruit and cheese in hers. As Brenna placed the tray on the table and took her seat, she flicked her eyes toward Gawain and mumbled a quiet apology.

He smiled at her in return and said something that Maelgwyn did not catch as Bors began once again to laugh uproariously at a tale Lamorak was spinning. Whatever it was however, it brought a smile to her face, and soon she was once more immersed in conversation with he and Galahad.

Gwyn sighed and went back to eating his apple, munching on a slice of it while his mind mulled over the scene he'd just witnessed. He'd never seen her react so to a man before, and he had to admit that it had him a little worried.

He had seen many a man stare lustfully at Brenna over the years, she was a beautiful young woman after all. Many had even tried to woo her into their beds, but never had she given any of them so much as the time of day. In fact, some of the more persistent ones she had introduced to the business end of one of her various weapons. After her experience at the hands of Atoll, she had vowed that no man would ever touch her in that way again, and to this day she had kept her vow.

Maelgwyn's troubled gaze grew more so as his eyes lit upon Kay, sitting at the end of the table to his left. The large Knight was staring at Gawain and Brenna, a look of pure jealousy in his ice blue eyes. After running a hand through his white-blonde hair, the man took a last gulp of his ale and slammed the stein down on the tabletop, before he rose to his feet.

"We are late for training! We had better go before Arthur has our hides!"

With that he spun on his heel and stormed from the tavern without a backward glance. Gwyn narrowed his eyes and watched the man's retreat as the others grumbled and pushed back from the table.

He'd sensed from the moment he'd laid eyes on the man, that there would be trouble where he was concerned. And now he was more certain of it than ever.

"Are you coming Gwyn?" Brenna questioned, her brilliant smile falling at the look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Maelgwyn's frown dissolved and he softened his expression, smiling reassuringly at her across the table.

"Yes, I am fine. I'll be right behind you love."

Brenna searched his eyes for a moment before she nodded at him, took Gawain's proffered arm in one of hers and Galahad's in the other, then followed the other Knights out of the tavern.

As Maelgwyn rose from his chair and began to follow them, he absently twirled his dagger in his hands, his mind worrying over the problems at hand. He would have to keep a close watch on her, and especially on Kay.

It was nothing new to him to do so.

For every man that Brenna had warned off on her own, there were twice that many that she had never even been aware of. Those whom Maelgwyn had scared off with a black look or a threat. . . .or worse.

He knew she could handle herself very well, better than most men in fact, but he could not help but worry. Brenna was his entire world, she was all he had left and he loved her as if she were his very own daughter.

He would not. . .**_could not_** let anything happen to her.

For he himself had made a vow of his own on that dark night, outside that cave in the valley. Brenna knew not of his promise, he'd never spoken of it, but it had been made nonetheless.

On his knees, with only the full moon and God as his witnesses. Her bruised, broken form asleep inside, so precious, so innocent despite all that life had forced upon her, he had spoken the words that had changed his life. . .had given him the purpose for being that he had been so desperately searching for. Maelgwyn had sworn to protect her from harm, to keep her safe, to guard her life at all costs, from that moment on.

She had become his redemption from all he had done wrong in his life, all the lives he had taken, all the lives he had failed to save, even those most precious to him . . .and he would not fail to keep **_this _**vow.

Even if it meant his own life for hers.

* * *

**A/N - Well, what did you think? A bit of fluff, a bit of angst. . . .okay, so it wasn't much more exciting than the last, but I hope you all liked it anyway! I really am sorry it took so long, and after you were all so good and gave me lots of lovely reviews! I've just had a crazy couple of weeks, not to mention the fighting with myself over my many ideas for the next few chappies and what order in which to do them, lol. Anyway, your reviews do inspire and encourage me, SO. . . .please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you thought! To ALL my readers and reviewers. . .I LOVE YOU ALL! You are wonderful and make me so very happy! Knight cookies for everyone!**


End file.
